King K-Rool's Revenge
by Dark-IronRose
Summary: Sequel of Tiny's Jungle Adventure King K-Rool has risen up again to make another attempt of destroying the Kongs and taking over Kongo Bongo Island. He has Tiny Kong as prisoner but manages to let her go if she promises to bring him the crystal coconut back. If she doesn't, then the whole island and her friends will be in danger
1. Chapter 1

On the island of Kongo Bongo, everything was at its peaceful state. The birds flying in the sky as the cool breeze blew through the banana trees. Nothing was getting in the way at all. Two months had passed after the battle, and the Kongs were doing their usual thing, but they were still in the grieving state when they had lost their friend, Tiny Kong. In Tiny Kong's hut, it was empty without her. Nothing in there was missing or tampered with at all. Dixie Kong had the urge to take a trip down to her little sister's hut. When she got there, Dixie Kong thought she heard Tiny laughing. It brought a smile to her face, and she climbed up quickly. She opened the door, and saw Tiny Kong standing there with her arms out ready for a hug. Dixie Kong ran to her, and hugged her. The moment had went into a downfall when Tiny's image disappeared right before her very eyes. It wasn't really Tiny Kong. It was just a thought. Dixie Kong's happy moment went to a depressed moment. Dixie Kong saw a picture of Tiny and herself playing video games together. Her heart was broken just to see a picture of her sister. It even caused her to go outside to Tiny's favorite tree, and cry there.

"Oh, Tiny. I miss you...I miss you so much...I wish you could be here with me forever. I wish you could come back here with me, and the others. They miss you, too...but I...miss you...more," Dixie cried. Diddy Kong was walking past Tiny's hut, and he happened to notice Dixie Kong standing there crying. He walked up to her, and placed his hand on her shoulder. Dixie jumped a little, and quickly wiped the tears away.

"Diddy...um...you scared me," Dixie said to him. "I'm sorry, Dixie. I heard you crying, so I came by to see if you were okay," Diddy responded. Dixie Kong shook her head. "It's not okay, Diddy. It's not okay...when I'm not able to see her face again," Dixie cried softly. He rubbed her hand, and Tiny's picture that she put there as a funeral gift. Dixie Kong couldn't help, but to burst out in tears. Diddy Kong hated seeing his girlfriend this sad because it makes him sad too. He wrapped his arms gently around her, and told her, "It's alright. I know you miss her. I miss her, too. Diddy's tear rolled down his cheek, and they both cried for a while. At the dark, dreary place that Tiny's death took place, the canyons, King K-Rool had started a new. His secret lair was officially deep into the canyons, underneath the Grey Mountains. His minions were busy working on something he created to kill Donkey Kong, and his friends since he couldn't do it to one of them. K-Rool walked through the halls with his two main workers, Klump and Krusha. Klump's appearance changed. He was no longer fat like K-Rool. He was more bulky, and more smarter. So was Krusha.

"How is our prisoner?" K-Rool asked.

"Well, sir. We managed to get the prisoner stable, but...the prisoner's too hard to control," Klump answered.

"Nothing's ever too hard for us to control, General Klump. Remember, that machine made us smarter, and more powerful. We can overcome anything even if it's one of those puny apes," K-Rool responded to Klump, "For her, she would no longer become them. She's one of us now, and I expect for her to be treated that way. Is that clear?" K-Rool asked. Klump and Krusha both nodded their heads to the king. One of the Kremling soldiers, had pushed a blue button for the dungeon door to open. Klump ordered two of his troops to assist K-Rool as he goes in to talk with his prisoner he captured. The door closed behind them as they walked in. All they could hear was nothing, but silence.

"And how are we doing this fine day?" K-Rool asked sarcastically. The prisoner's arms were chained up on the wall, and the back was turned. The voice was recognized by the ears, and slowly the head was turned with devilish red eyes, and the growling emerged. The prisoner charged at King K-Rool, but it did not make him back down. The troops had their weapons ready to fire on his command. King K-Rool laughed a little bit, and got closer to the prisoner.

"Seems like you are doing remarkably well, my little princess. The prisoner's face was shown in the light. It was Tiny Kong who was held captive. Pretty sure you all knew that. Anyways, King K-Rool walked around her talking to her to calm her down. She couldn't do anything while she was chained up, but she had her ways. "It seems that the machine had the effect on you too, eh?" K-Rool questioned her.

"Get away from me!" She screamed at him with her deep monster voice.

"Oh, so now you want to talk?" K-Rool said. He grabbed her long, blond hair, and she whimpered. "Maybe you oughta think twice before you continue to shout at me like I'm an idiot. You are mine now...and there's nothing you can do to stop me from having you. After what you put me through, this is how you will repay me...do you understand...Tiny Kong?!"

Tiny Kong did not want to be harmed by him. His deep voice put her to a calming halt. Her eyes turned to her original color, and she let down her guard as the king would want her to do. "That's better," K-Rool said to Tiny, who was fearing for her life, "Now that you know who's boss, maybe I'll let you go, but that doesn't necessarily mean back to those air-headed apes!"

"You're the one that's air-headed, King K-Rool! When my friends find out that I'm not dead, they'll be coming for me, and killing you instead!" Tiny Kong yelled. K-Rool growled loudly, and slashed Tiny across her face. The force was so strong that the chains broke, and she slid to the other side of the dungeon wall. K-Rool ran on all fours, went behind her, and grabbed one of her breasts, and squeezed with his major sharp claws going in. Tiny Kong screamed with all her might, but the only creatures that can hear her were the king's henchmen.

"With a mouth like that, sweetheart, you wouldn't be able to live under my consent. I would have to kill you on the spot. Something I should have done two months ago, but I was gracious enough to let you live...plus, you promised me that you will become one of us if I don't hurt your stupid monkey friends...and yet, it seems like that you are trying to break this deal. Once you are in, you can never get out!" K-Rool explained. He squeezed tighter, and Tiny Kong was screaming for her life. Finally, he dropped her, and went to the dungeon door to leave. The door was opened by one of his troops, and he walked out with his troops that were assisting him. Klump and Krusha came back worried about King K-Rool.

"Are you okay, sir? You're not hurt, are you?" Krusha asked worryingly.

"Not to worry about me, you two. It's her that you both need to worry about. It seems that she, too, was effected by my old doomsday machine; however, it doesn't last very long for someone like her, and it will just be a matter of time before she tries to escape from here," he said.

"So, what do you want us to do, your highness?" Klump asked in manner.

"I have the rest of that blue matter that I used to make someone evil. I need you to make it into an injection for her. That way, she'll stay evil for all eternity, and she won't be able to fight it at all. I want it done by tonight," he requested.

"Yes, sir your majesty. As you wish.," they both said to their king. In the dungeon where she was held captive, Tiny had her back against the cold walls. She felt blood drip from the side of her face, and she felt a slight pain on her breasts. Tiny lifted up her top, and saw claw marks on it. Tiny Kong began to cry in pain, and feel very sad. Things started to turn around. Tiny Kong wasn't sad anymore. She was now angry as hell. Her eyes turned red, and she started growling deep and hard. She got up quick and started destroying the inside of her dungeon. The soldier outside heard the commotion and pressed the blue button to open the door. He went in with his gun ready to fire. Tiny Kong noticed him and kicked his gun out of his hand. He put up his fists until Tiny grew claws and sliced his head off leaving a puddle of blood on the floor. Tiny rushed out of into the hallway. The alarm went off letting everyone know that she had escaped.

"What's going on here?!" King K-Rool asked.

"Tiny Kong has escaped the dungeon. She just killed one of our troops," Krusha explained to the king. King K-Rool roared and went after her. Tiny ran into the factory trying to fight this evil feeling but it was too powerful when she is angry. The Kremlings had their laser guns out in position. One of the head soldiers told them to pull the triggers to fire. The lasers flew out of the guns hurting her at every turn. She head butted the head Kremling soldier, and threw him into the others. She charged at one and cracked his neck, and came at the other with her teeth sunked into his face.

"Get me out of here!" Tiny roared. King K-Rool ran behind her, grabbed her, and threw her into the counter that had some potions and tools on it. Tiny fell hard on the floor. He laughed at her, and said, "Seems like someone was a little angry. Looks like Ima have to deal with you personally." Tiny looked up and saw him coming at her. She couldn't do anything because she had hit her head on the edge of the counter. Her eyes turned their natural color and she passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

At Cranky' hut, Cranky Kong was at his table creating potions from the book he was reading from. He took a tube full of some blue chemicals, and a tube full of the red chemicals, and mixed them together. The chemicals changed into a different color, and bubbles started forming. Cranky Kong scratched his head, and looked back at his potion book for further instructions. He, then, took a tube full of the green, and mixed it in with the purple. Once he did that, the inside of the hut exploded. Few minutes later, Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong came running into the hut to see what had happened.

"Cranky! What happened?! We heard an explosion?!" Donkey Kong yelled.

"Are you okay?!" Diddy asked loudly.

Cranky Kong came from underneath the table while wiping off some of the rubble off of his face. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just gotta remember not to mix purple with green. Unfortunately, I'm old. You young'uns wouldn't understand. You all would be busy playing these video games all day, and never know life. Someone has to tell ya, and that someone would always be me. Good old Cranky Kong; the guy who never gets a break from your journeys. Instead, I'm with you all every day. It ticks me off. Why can't I get peace, and quiet around here?! Everyone and everything has to be loud, and obnoxious! What's up with that?! If you all were like me, you would feel the same way," Cranky ranted on. Diddy Kong and Donkey Kong looked at each other in confusion. Actually, they both looked at each other wondering when Cranky Kong was going to shut his mouth or at least change the subject.

"So...uh...how's Dixie? Any better?" Cranky asked.

"I don't think so," Diddy answered, "I saw her at the tree crying. She's still in mourning mode."

"She'll move on. She's still hurt. We all are. I really did not expect for that to happen to Tiny Kong two months ago. The only good thing about is that she was there to save us," Cranky said in a low tone. Bluster Kong stormed into Cranky's hut angrily. His fists were balled up, and his feet kept on stomping. The way he came in caught Donkey Kong, Diddy, and Cranky off guard. Junior came running behind Bluster.

"It wasn't my fault, you nitwit. Everybody here knows that I like wood," Junior shouted.

"It is your fault! Those were my barrel orders. If I don't get them out on time this evening, I can kiss my promotion goodbye," Bluster shouted back at Junior.

"A promotion for what? From being a jerk to a dumb furry idiot?!" Junior hollered.

"Enough, you two! What in monkey's name is going on here that you both have to come over at my hut to fight about?! Cranky said angrily.

"Is that stupid Klaptrap allowed here on Kongo Bongo Island? He's been driving me crazy! I wouldn't even dream of bunking in with him," Bluster said. "What?! Are you kidding me? Who in their right mind would bunk with you?," Junior chuckled.

"Not with an ape that still lives with his momma," Diddy laughed. Everybody started to laugh at what Diddy Kong said. Bluster wasn't amused at all. He crossed his arms, and pouted at them to get them to stop, but that didn't work. They were still laughing at him. Dixie Kong heard the laughter from outside, and walked in. Donkey Kong spotted her while he was still laughing. He signaled everyone to stop all of it, and stay silent.

"Hey guys. Whatcha laughing at?" Dixie asked.

"We were laughing at the guy standing next to ya," Diddy pointed at Bluster.

"How do you feel, Dixie Kong?" Donkey Kong asked worryingly.

"Okay, I guess," she sighed. "Well, why don't you come swing some vines with me and Diddy Kong? It might make you feel better don't ya think?" Donkey Kong suggested. "Thanks, DK, but...it's not going to stop me from hurting...I miss her too much..." Dixie said sadly. Junior thought for something to say for her to cheer up. Dixie Kong walked in a slouching way, and sat in Cranky's old chair.

"She's not here anymore," Dixie responded.

"Hey! Remember what she said to you before she passed away, Dixie Kong? She said...she will always be in your heart," Junior quoted Tiny Kong. Dixie Kong thought about it until she realized that her sister did say that to her at the Grey Mountains. She said it for Dixie not to cry for too long. Cranky Kong walked over, and placed his friendly hand on Dixie's shoulder. "It's true, Dixie. She may not be here physically, but she is here spiritually. You may not understand it now, but I guarantee you that if you do, you will be able to feel her in your heart, and you won't feel so torn," Cranky said. All she did was sigh, and agreed to what he said. While that was going on, things weren't looking so good back at the dark canyons. In K-Rool's underground lair, two Kasplats ran to King K-Rool to report some news. King K-Rool was scouting out his window in his bedroom with both hands behind his back.

"Your majesty! Your majesty!" one of them yelled.

"What is the problem?! She has escaped?!" King K-Rool roared.

"No no no. Nothing like that sir. We do not have anymore of the blue matter. So, it will be impossible to give her the injection tonight without it. Any other ideas?" One of them asked. King K-Rool paced back and forth near the window, using his brain to come up with another idea since the first one wasn't what it seems. "I knew something like this would come up...uh...hmm...this isn't going the way I want it, but it will all be alright. I want you two to bring Tiny Kong to me," K-Rool commanded his henchmen. They both went to the dungeon that held Tiny Kong captive. Tiny was in the dungeon while she was fast asleep on the cold ground. Her back was leaning against the wall, and her head was hanging down. She jerked a couple of times to keep herself up. The beeping sound of the dungeon door woke her up, and the two Kasplats came in with black metal chains. Tiny Kong wanted to fight, but she also knew that it would not make sense to do so if it would get her killed in the process. She scooted back to get away, but they grabbed her anyways. They took her to the King's room, and pushed her into the doorway. King K-Rool could smell Tiny's scent in his presence, and he quickly turned to her.

"Looks like you were sleeping, princess. Did you have a nice dream?" K-Rool asked. Tiny Kong turned her head, and made the decision not to respond to his questions. K-Rool saw that she wasn't going to speak, so he continued on. "I have a proposition for you, Tiny Kong. It seems that I will have to let you go," he said. Tiny Kong perked up. "Really?" Tiny reacted. "Yes. It's like this. I will let you have your freedom from me if you make a deal by going back home, and bring the crystal coconut back to me" K-Rool explained. Tiny Kong's happiness was deferred. She had to give away the crystal coconut in order for her to have freedom. Being back with her friends sounded exciting, but with their crystal orb in place, it doesn't seem thrilling. King K-Rool was waiting for her answer by tapping his feet on the ground rapidly.

"...No..." she responded.

"No, you say? K-Rool asked.

"I'm not stealing the coconut from my friends to satisfy you, K-Rool. I rather take my freedom, and get out of this dump!" Tiny Kong snapped at him.

"When you say no, your freedom has been taken. If you want it that bad, I suggest you get it!" K-Rool yelled.

"No! I'm not doing it!" Tiny yelled back at him.

"Fine. If you don't want to, so be it. Kasplats, kill her-"

"Wait! Wait! Please...I'll...I'll do it," Tiny said with disappointment. K-Rool wasn't sure if that was a real answer she dished out there. He grabbed her by her straps, and pulled. "This better not be some sort of bluff, little girl. I will destroy you, and your so called friends if I find out that it is. I don't do lies. Do you know what happens when someone lies to me?" K-Rool questioned her. Tiny's heart was pounding hard, and she was trembling. "You know...I rather for you to be surprised than for me to demonstrate it to you." K-Rool let go of her straps, and Tiny let out a sigh of relief. K-Rool signaled his troops to go on out of his room while he deals with her.

"So, here's how this is going to go. I'm giving you a few weeks. That should be enough time to mingle with your losers, and take that crystal coconut away from Donkey Kong. If you fail to bring me back the power source, I will have your friends killed along with you. If you do bring in the crystal coconut...well...you'll be getting a reward from me," K-Rool said. He put his hand under her chin while she tears up in fear, and directed her face close to his. "Blow this up if you want to, but I recommend that you do what I say or else I will show you no mercy. Is that clear?" Tiny Kong directed her eyes to the ground because she was already afraid of looking at him straight in the face, and his deep evil voice was killing her; however, she did nod to show him that she agreed, but it wasn't enough for the king. He jerked her a few times to get her to say what he wanted to hear. "You can do better than that, sweetheart. I said is that clear?!" he bellowed in her face. With tears rolling down, she soft spoke him.

"Yes, my lord," Tiny said with a quivering voice. K-Rool chuckled, and aimed his mouth to her right ear. "That's better. Remember, a few weeks is all I'm giving you. Other than that, the deal is off. I want that crystal coconut, Tiny. Whether you have to kill your friends, or not," he whispered in her ear. Out of nowhere, he grabbed her and put her on the bed, and bit her neck. Tiny was screaming in pain. K-Rool was biting her neck to put in some of the blue matter from him into her so when that time comes to do what she was told, she would be prepared. Tiny was trying desperately to push K-Rool off , but his strength was no match for hers. Then, he licked her neck where there were bite marks and it left her a frightening chill. Tiny did not like this at all. The thought of stealing and killing DK and the others would put her to misery, but if this was what she had to do to stay alive forever, it was a daring choice she had to make.


	3. Chapter 3

At Candy Kong's condo, Candy was busy polishing her nails while Dixie Kong sits by the window, and stares at the scenery outside. Dixie was still feeling a little depressed after what happened. Every image of the incident emerged in her head. It was replaying over and over in her mind, and it wanted to make her cry, but she held back quickly to hide her tears. She could hear Tiny's screams when she fell down into the canyons, and it drowned out pretty much every sound around her.

"Dixie? Dixie?" Candy called, but Dixie was still looking out the window. "Dixie!" Candy shouted louder which snapped Dixie out of it. "Huh?" Oh, sorry Candy. I was just thinking about something," Dixie responded sadly. Candy could hear the sadness in Dixie's voice. "Dixie? Are you okay?" she asked. Dixie turned to her, and replied quickly as she tried to hide her emotions. "Me? Sure. Sure! I'm okay. Never better..." Candy Kong shrugged, and continued doing her nails. Dixie Kong stayed stuck to the window looking out the clouds hiding away the sun.

"Looks like it is going to rain today," Dixie said sadly.

"You don't sound okay to me, Dixie Kong," Candy said to Dixie, "I can still hear the sadness in your voice when you talk. Things will get better. I promise."

"You can't promise something like that, Candy. My little sister is gone. Gone forever. What am I suppose to do without her?" Dixie asked.

"There's plenty of things you can do without her...I mean, for starters, you can pick up the pieces of what's left, and move on," Candy answered.

"Everybody keeps saying that to me. It's not that easy, you know!" Dixie snapped.

"Nobody said that it was going to be easy!" Candy yelled back at Dixie. Dixie Kong held her head down. "I'm sorry for yelling. I'm just not in the mood right now," Dixie apologized. Dixie Kong went out of Candy's condo, and walked to her place. She happened to see Junior eating some berries out of a berry bush. She went over there to greet him.

"Junior!" Dixie called out.

"Aah! It's wood! It's wood I swear! You do not see nothing blue in my mouth!" Junior panicked.

"Oh, stop it. It's just me, Dixie," she said. Junior wiped the berries off of his mouth, and patted his full tummy. "For a minute there, I thought you were King K-Rool. If it was, I would have given him lots of kicks, and punches just like Tiny Kong di-" Junior was interrupted by Dixie's tear. He covered his mouth to keep himself from talking more about Tiny Kong. "I'm...sorry. I probably shouldn't say anything else about her," Junior stated. "No, it's alright, Junior. Dixie Kong went on home leaving Junior by himself. After mentioning his buddy, Tiny Kong, he too was sad. He ran after Dixie Kong to help comfort her, but she did not want any company, so he went back to his berry bush. Dixie walked inside her house, and sat on her chair. To her, nothing is cheering her up at all. A picture of Tiny Kong was sitting on a table beside her chair, and she grabbed it. Dixie busted out in tears, and held the picture close to her as if Tiny was really there. In King K-Rool's secret lair, two of the Kasplats were walking in front of Tiny Kong, who was chained up to keep her from escaping. They were getting ready to escort her out of the lair, so she could go do what K-Rool commanded her to do. Tiny Kong kept walking slow with her head down in disappointment thinking about all the wrong that she is going to do, and it was eating her alive.

"Come on, girl! No need to keep slowing around!" One of them hollered. He pulled the chain, and it caused her to jerk forward. All three of them were walking towards the king's throne. King K-Rool was sitting on his throne, fumbling his fingers waiting for them to walk her to him. One of the Kasplats jerked her once more, and she was immediately pushed to the front. K-Rool walked towards her breathing heavily, and growling. Tiny felt a drop of sweat on her body, and she had no instinct of popping him on the face to keep him away.

"How does it feel to be away from the dungeon for a while?" K-Rool asked.

"How do you think it feels, fatso?!" she replied harshly. The Kasplat pulled the chain hard, and she yelped. King K-Rool held his hand up to let him know that it was okay. "So, you're trying to be a smart mouth, huh? Keep talking to me like that, and you won't have a mouth!" he shouted. Tiny just stayed quiet. K-Rool walked back to his throne, and sat on it. "She's free to go," he said. The Kasplats jerked her chain to make her move as they took her out of the lair. "And remember! A few weeks!" K-Rool shouted for Tiny to hear. As they got to the outside, they unlocked all the black metal chains, and went back inside. Tiny looked back at them walking inside, and sighed sadly. Tiny thought of happiness at first, but doing wrong for King K-Rool took it all away. Just the thought of K-Rool giving her a few weeks to steal was unbearable. The rain from the sky started to fall causing the sad teenaged chimp to feel even more agitated. Not only did she have to deal with facing her friends; she also had to deal with some rain along the way home. Her fur, and hair was soaking wet, and all the walking she had done was taking away her energy due to the fact that she was still feeling a little weak. Many hours had come and gone, and the rain was still pouring down into the jungle. Cranky was busy at his home working on his potions that he had been configuring for the past few days.

"Let's see...um...mix the green potion with the...rainbow potion? Rainbow potion?! Aah! Aah! This book is worthless! Someone must really think that this is a funny joke to the old monkey, huh?! Well, let's just see about that!" Cranky Kong screamed. He slammed the potion book closed, and threw it aside. He rubbed his head, and walked to his old chair that was the same age as he was. He plopped his body on it, and slouched to get comfortable. "Ahh. This is much better. Maybe I need to get a little nap underway. That way my brain won't be fried by this junk." Outside in the rain, Tiny was trying to get home, but the wind started picking up, and it was getting hard for her to see because of the water hitting her face. Her body was getting cold, and she ended up wrapping both her arms around herself while shivering to the bone.

"Ooh...ooh...g-g-got to g-g-get h-h-home...its r-r-really c-c-cold out h-h-here," Tiny shivered. A big pointy stick was poking out of the bushes, and Tiny did not see it. When she passed by the stick, the sharp end scratched the leg with the wound on it, and Tiny screamed in pain. Tiny collapsed on the ground, and grabbed her leg screaming. Her leg was really hurting, and she really wanted to get home to where it was safe, and warm. Tiny pushed herself up, and limped along the way. She cried out loud feeling the pain after every step she took. Tiny knew she had to get home fast or else she will be in more pain than she already is. The continuous rain had finally calmed down, and Tiny was very tired. Her body kept swaying like she was drunk from sipping too many drinks, and she was getting a little headache from when Klubba hit her on her head with his massive club. She leaned against a tree, and held her head up to see where she was now. Her hut was just up ahead, and she was excited, yet hurting.

"Ugh...if I can just get to the...door..I'll be fine for the rest of these days I got left," Tiny said to herself. She continued to limp over towards the door, but to her surprise, her door was already wide open. She peeked through the doorway to see if anyone was in her hut. The inside was just as she left it. Half clean, half junky. She went inside to dry herself off with a towel. After that, she grabbed her another pair of light blue sweatpants, and tried to put them on slowly where the fabric will not rub up against her leg so much. The fabric was really bugging the wound and she quickly snatched it off. Tiny felt so glad to be back in her home away from King K-Rool. "King K-Rool. What a tragic," she thought. She realized that she was only here on a mission, so all the elated emotions she felt had to be put on hold for a while. The headache was coming back, and it was making her feel dizzy. Tiny got on her bed, and rested for a while. Her body was getting restless, so she sat up rubbing her sore head.

"What am I going to do? I can't do this. I don't know if I can do this at all. What will my friends say when they see me?" All these questions were filling her brain. Unfortunately, her mouth wasn't spitting out any answers. With these questions floating everywhere and thinking too hard, she ended up with an upset stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

The clouds had moved away, and the sun was able to shine its light down on the jungle. In a log near Tiny's place, Junior the Klaptrap crawled out of it, and felt the warm sun light on his little blue face. He stretched then yawned really loud. His stomach rumbled so he set off to find something to eat. He passed by Tiny Kong's hut, and noticed something strange: the door was open. Junior got a little curious, and wanted to find out what was going on. It took him a few minutes to climb up the ladder to the door. Junior went in her home, and looked around for anything suspicious.

"Alright...whoever is in here! You better show yourself. I'm not kidding around. This is my friend's house...well girlfriend...I wish," Junior said. Junior had came across Tiny laying on the bed fast asleep. He tiptoed over to her, climbed up the bed, and examined her. He had the urge to lift up one of her eyelids, and see if she was dead or alive. He grabbed one eyelid, and lifted it up. Tiny's eyeball moved in his direction, and he screamed really loud waking up Tiny Kong.

"Aah! Aah! Imposter! Imposter! Somebody help! Imposter!" Junior panicked.

"Shh! Junior! No! I'm not an imposter! Calm down!" Tiny yelled at him.

"Imposter! How dare you try to copy my best friend, you stupid Kritter?!" Junior asked angrily.

"What?! Junior! I'm not a Kritter! I really am-"

"Imposter! Imposter!" Junior continued to say. He jumped up and down, put two fingers in his mouth, and tried to whistle. Unfortunately, no sound was coming out.

"Will u cut it out?! You know your ass can't whistle!" Tiny Kong said.

Junior was getting ready to scream again when Tiny grabbed him by his mouth to shut him up. "Will you be quiet already?! I'm not an imposter!" Tiny stated to Junior. "Yes you are! I've seen you on television. You Kritters would dress up like our loved ones, then try to come, and rape us and-"

"What?! Why on earth would I come, and try to-"

Junior pulled his mouth away from her grasp, and bit her hand. Tiny screamed in pain, and shook him off. Junior's teeth was hanging on, and they were never letting go. Tiny Kong took his tail, and pulled, but he wasn't budging. She was prancing around hurting. "Ow! Ouchie! Ah! Let go of my hand, you monster! Let me go!" Tiny cried out. Junior wasn't listening. He was really biting her good. "D-don't think that you will get away with this! I'll bite your face off if I have to!" Junior said with his teeth in Tiny's hand. Tiny Kong shook really hard, and Junior let go because he was getting dizzy.

"Trying to make me dizzy, eh?! I'll show you then!" Junior growled.

"Junior! Listen to me! I'm not an imposter! I really am Tiny Kong! Honest I am!" Tiny said.

"Oh, yeah? Prove it," Junior commanded her. Tiny Kong tried to think of something Junior knows that she does. Junior had his arms crossed, and he was tapping his foot on the floor waiting for her to do something. "What do you want me to do then?" She asked.

"Well, you could always...you know," he said as he winked.

"Oh no! You are not going to make me do that again! No way! It was too embarrassing before!"

"Hey! I may be small, but i got the moves!" Junior said strutting his muscles and winking at Tiny. Tiny King refused to do this dirty work with Junior. She already had to do enough dirty work for King K-Rool. So stooping down just for him to get it wasn't the plan she desired to do. "No. I won't do it!"

"Fine. Have it your way. I will just shout out that you are an imposter to Donkey Kong and the others," he replied with a smirk.

"Oh yeah right! Like they are totally gonna fall for that! I am not doing that, and that is final!"

"Please? Just admit the fact that you want to," said Junior with a smile on his face.

"...Have u been watching monkey porn again?" Tiny asked him. Junior's cheeks turned red, and he looked away quickly. "Well, you weren't around so i improvised." Tiny Kong just walked to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. Junior noticed Tiny's appearance. It was a little different from the first time he met her. Tiny Kong was in front of the fridge stuffing her face with her yummy bananas. "Um, Tiny Kong? Have you looked in a mirror lately?" He asked. Tiny Kong stopped, and turned to him.

"What does that suppose to mean?" She wondered.

"Its just that you look different. Really different. You are more...tough looking now." Tiny Kong went to her mirror, and observed herself. Junior was right. She did look different. Her body looked a bit more muscular. She felt her body and her fur was even softer than before which was unusual because it always felt rough. Her hair wasn't in her style the way Nintendo wanted it. She bared her teeth, and saw that her teeth were somewhat in the shape of fangs. She looked under her top, and her breasts were a little bigger than normal.

"Wow. I look...bigger, and stronger too. I wonder if this has something to do with that bite King K-Rool gave me before i came here," she thought out loud.

"Huh?" Junior responded.

"Uh...nothing. Nothing at all. No need to worry about King K-Rool. He is nowhere around here," she quickly answered. Junior shrugged and just let it go.

"Oh! Oh! Wait until I tell the others! They are going to be so happy to see ya! Come on!" said Junior. Tiny quickly grabbed his tail, and pulled him back. Junior was still running and not realizing that he hadn't made it to that door yet. He noticed a few seconds later. "What are you doing? What's the matter?" Junior asked. "I don't think its such a big idea to do that, Junior," Tiny said. Junior scratched his head in confusion. "Are you crazy?! You should see how sad your friends are. Especially your big sister Dixie Kong. Really, her heart's gone because she misses you more than the others. She's been moping around not wanting to do anything with us," he explained. Tiny Kong had already known that Dixie wasn't feeling so swell ever since she left. Tiny did not want to go about with what Junior wanted to do because she feels that it just might scare them, but Junior insisted that she shows herself instead trying to hide away.

"I know, but i don't think that we should do that. I might...frighten them or something," Tiny stated.

"Pssh. You didn't frighten me one bit."

"Junior! You were hollering out "Imposter!" I think that showed that you were pretty frightened to me," she replied back. Junior shook his head. "I-I-It was just an act. I knew who you were all along. Why did ya think i asked ya what i asked ya earlier?" He said.

"Stop watching monkey porn. Its too bad for your little tiny brain to handle."

Tiny Kong went back into the fridge to grab more bites to chow down on. Junior got back on the bed, mumbling.


	5. Chapter 5

Later in the day, Junior walked with Tiny Kong over to Cranky's who was still in his chair fast asleep. They both walked in together getting ready to wake him up from his peaceful nap. Tiny paused for a second.

"Now what?" Junior asked.

"I'm afraid he might get that same reaction that you did when you first saw me," Tiny said nervously.

"Heh heh...he might not have that reaction, but I'm dying to see though," Junior chuckled.

"Very funny," Tiny said with a low grunt. She tiptoed towards the chair, and shook him to wake him up. Cranky Kong felt Tiny shake him, but he did not open his eyes. He motioned his hand to get whoever it was messing with him to leave him be for the time being. Tiny shook him once again to see the second time.

"Cranky? Cranky? Wake up," Tiny whispered.

"Eh...go away..." Cranky said sleepily.

"Cranky!" Tiny yelled in his ear.

Cranky Kong jumped out of his chair, and landed on the ground. He grabbed his wooden cane, and held it in front of him for defense. "Alright! What's the big idea?! Can't an old monkey like me get any peace, and quiet here?! That's all I ask!" Cranky yelled.

"Cranky! Calm down! Look! It's me! Tiny Kong!" Tiny said happily. Cranky Kong looked at her very closely. Like Junior the Klaptrap, he totally freaked out. Junior covered his eyes not to look at what he was about to do. Cranky was screaming at her calling her an imposter thinking that a Kremling was playing with him. Tiny kept telling him that there is no Kremling messing with him. It was really her. Then, he chased her with his wooden cane swinging at her. His loud screams was heard by Donkey Kong, and Diddy. The two heroes rushed on over to Cranky's to see what was going on. Junior was sneaking out the door while chaos was going, but DK busted the door open with his foot, and caused Junior to fly into Cranky's face, and Cranky bumped Tiny into his potion table.

"What's going on here, Cranky?!" DK asked.

"Yeah! We heard you scream. Is everything alright?!" Diddy asked as well.

"There's an imposter in my hut! She's right-get off of me, you silly Klaptrap!" Cranky said while swinging Junior off of his face. DK and Diddy was looking at the imposter Cranky was talking about. Tiny Kong was on her bottom, rubbing her head. "Ouchie...as if I need another headache at this particular moment," Tiny said. Diddy heard her voice, and his eyes opened up. He walked over to her slowly to catch a good look at Tiny. "Tiny? Is that...you?" Diddy asked with uncertainty.

"Why, sure it's me...wait, you're not going to react like Cranky did, are you?" Tiny asked.

"Tiny! Donkey Kong! It's Tiny Kong! Tiny Kong's alive! Ha ha ha ha! She's here!" Diddy yelled cheerfully. Donkey Kong ran over to Tiny, grabbed her, and gave her the tightest hug he could ever give. His big muscular arms were squeezing Tiny a little too much.

"Uh...Donkey Kong? I...can't breathe...losing my air...not funny," Tiny said, gasping for air. Diddy Kong was tapping his arm for him to let go of her before he suffocates her. Donkey Kong finally let go of Tiny, and she was gasping for air.

"I can't believe it! You're not dead! I'm so glad that you're alive," DK said with glee.

"Me neither. I could have sworn that you were an imposter or something," Cranky said.

"Nope. This is the real me," Tiny said. Candy Kong, Funky Kong, and Bluster Kong ran in to see what was going on. "Is everything alright? We would have been here sooner, but Bluster did not want to come," Candy said. "I just felt that it was not anything important at all," Bluster responded. Funky Kong, and Candy shook their heads at Bluster's ignorance. Tiny Kong saw them, and called out their names. Candy, Funky, and Bluster looked over to where the familiar voice was coming from. Tiny waved at them, and all three ran over to give her hugs, and share the tears of joy and laughter. They were all so happy to see Tiny back with them again. Even Bluster Kong who was falling out like a crying baby. Everyone could not believe their eyes. The friend that they thought they lost was standing before them. Tiny Kong was happy to be back with her friends. She looked around for her big sister, but Dixie wasn't around to greet her, and it made Tiny a little sad.

"I can't believe you are really here! We thought we lost you forever, girl" Funky laughed. Diddy walked around Tiny Kong giving her looks. Tiny wasn't sure what was up until he noticed some differences with her style. "Tiny? You look...you look..."

"Diffferent?" She finished it off.

"Yeah. Different. I kinda like it. Makes you look even tougher." Diddy said.

"Well, i believe you owe me a sweet kiss, don't you Tiny Kong?" Bluster puckered up his lips and went over to Tiny to kiss her. Junior didn't like the fact that Bluster was trying to swoon in on his "girl". He ran over and bit Bluster on the foot. Bluster yelled out in pain kicking Junior aside. Tiny Kong giggled a little bit. Cranky, tol, was examining Tiny's appearance and he wasn't wuite sure about it.

"You weren't looking like that when we first seen ya, Tiny" Cranky said. Tiny Kong did not care about her looks. All she cared about was Dixie Kong. "Has anyone seen my sister, Dixie?"

"Last time i checked, Dixie Kong was at the Jungle Falls sitting on a log. Oh Tiny, she is just so miserable without you. She keeps thinking that your death was her fault," Candy explained. Tiny Kong didn't want Dixie Kong to get the idea that it wasn't her her fault. Tiny never really died anyways. If she did, then she wouldn't be in Cranky's hut getting greeted by her friends. Tiny Kong set out into the jungle looking for her sad sister while the others planned on doing a surprised party in celebration of Tiny's return.


	6. Chapter 6

Out in DK Jungle Falls, Dixie Kong was sitting on a log staring down at her reflection in the water. Tears were falling down her face as her depression kept on progressing. Her mind was lost, and her heart was torn apart from what happened two months ago. Tiny Kong was walking around the jungle, hoping to run into her sister. Tiny finally caught Dixie sitting on a log near the waterfall. Dixie started humming a tune that Tiny was very familiar with, and Tiny hummed along with her. Dixie heard Tiny's sound, and looked back slowly. Right in front was Tiny standing there waiting for her reaction to take place. Dixie cried even more, but in a happy way. She ran to Tiny, and hugged her tightly. Tiny wrapped her arms around her big sister, and also cried tears of joy. Both of the girls were happy to see each other. They sat down in the grass with their feet in the water splashing, and talking.

"I...I thought I would never be able to see you again. I felt so sad, and so hurt that I was ready to give up on life. It made me think about all the times that...I've been so mean to you...and I never apologized for what I've said and done. Walking around the jungle...knowing that you were gone forever...really put me out of shape," Dixie explained to Tiny Kong.

"I'm sorry if I worried you," Tiny apologized.

"No...it's not your fault...It's no one's fault but mine. None of this would have happened if i hadn't snapped at you."

"Dixie, it wasn't your fault, pumpkin. I mean, King K-Rool's big green ass was probably planning on doing that anyways," Tiny said. Dixie Kong chuckled. "Ass. Its a shame its an ass and not a tail isn't it?"

"Come to think of it, it is weird. He had a tail when i was a little girl." Tiny and Dixie glanced at each other and busted out laughing at the sheer thought. Tiny laughed so hard she accidentally pushed Dixie into the water making her wet. Dixie laughed, and pulled Tiny Kong into the water making her wet. They played on the water for about a good hour. Tiny splashed some water on Dixie. Dixie squealed and ran out of the water laughing. Tiny Kong ran after bumping into her and they both fell down laughing and having fun. Tiny Kong was on top and Dixie was on the bottom. Their eyes looked upon each other. Something about Tiny made Dixie feel attracted to her at the moment. Tiny leaned down and kissed Dixie. The kiss was passionate until it became more intense. Tiny stopped herself and got off immediately while wiping her mouth.

"Sorry," Tiny apologized.

"No no no. Don't be. There's no need," Dixie said. The kiss was great, but they were not expecting themselves to do that. They turned away red with embarrassment. ( that is how their sisterly love started)

Dixie smiled back at her until she caught a glimpse of the claw marks King K-Rool scratched on the side of Tiny's face.

"Tiny! You're face! What happened?!" Dixie asked worryingly.

"Huh?" Tiny reacted. Tiny knew what Dixie was talking about, but she tried to hide the scars with her hair just for the subject to be changed. She even remembered what King K-Rool did to her in that crummy dungeon they had her in. Dixie kept touching it, and Tiny pulled away. "Um...I...fell down."

"Tiny. That does not look a scar from falling down. It looks like you have been in a fight...and it looks brand new," Dixie responded.

"No. I'm okay. It's fine. Don't worry about it. It'll be all taken care of," Tiny said to Dixie. Dixie noticed Tiny touching her leg with the wound. Tiny was groaning a little bit as she felt the pain coming back. "Tiny? What's wrong? Is your leg alright? Please let me see," Dixie pleaded. Tiny shook her head. "Dixie, it's fine. Nothing's wrong. I...just had an itch...ahh, see? All gone," Tiny said with a giggle. Dixie felt that Tiny was a little weird at the moment, but it did not stop her from being very ecstatic to see Tiny's face again.

"So...what do you want to do?" Dixie asked

"How about we catch up with the others?" Tiny suggested to Dixie.

"Great. Maybe later on, you and me can hang out together for a while. Just to catch up, you know," Dixie suggested. Tiny agreed with Dixie, and she wrapped her arms around Dixie once more. The love between the two sisters were finally spirited. Tiny and Dixie walked back talking a little more about the things Tiny had missed for the past two months. On the other hand, they were being watched by a floating spy camera, an invention King K-Rool created to watch the Kongs. On his screen, it showed the Kong sisters giggling and talking all the way down to Sunset Beach. K-Rool was on his throne watching, and chuckling softly.

"That's right, my princess. Keep on mingling along with your pathetic excuse for a sister. You just better make sure that you get that coconut like you were commanded or else!" K-Rool yelled at the screen. His troops were standing beside his throne looking at each other, and trying to figure out who was K-Rool talking to. King K-Rool scratched his chest, and laughed evilly. Klump and Krusha walked in front of K-Rool.

"I'm sorry to disturb your viewing, your highness, but my spies have found some more of the blue matter that you needed to inject it into Tiny's body," Klump reported.

"Really? Hmm...yes yes. There is no need for the injection. let's just say i took matters into my own hands. Save the blue matter for later. She still has enough time to nab the crystal coconut away from those pathetic apes," K-Rool ordered them with a smirk on his face, and his eyes turning monster red. Down at Sunset Beach, Donkey Kong and the others surprised Tiny with a welcome home party. A banner with her name on it was tied between two palm trees. Balloons of purple and green were everywhere and delicious food to try were a dream come true for Tiny Kong. She was starving. Everyone was sitting under the shady trees, staying cool, and feasting. Dixie was sitting right next to Tiny. She watched as Tiny stuffed her face full of bananas, and other types of delicious fruit. Bluster was sitting next to her, looking very disgusted.

"I thought you had good table manners," Bluster said.

"I do, Bluster" she said with her mouth full of fruit.

"Really? You sure don't seem like you have any," Bluster said proudly.

"I don't care. I'm starving!" Tiny said after she gulped down her food.

"Need I remind you that I have good table manners?" Bluster asked.

"Need I remind you again that I don't care?" Tiny asked with an annoying tone.

"Okay. Fine. But don't come back asking me about how big is your butt all of a sudden," Bluster said sarcastically. Tiny took an unpeeled banana, and threw it at Bluster's head, and fell back in his chair. Diddy, Donkey Kong, and Junior laughed out loud. Cranky Kong stood up, and called for attention fro everyone.

"Alright, everyone. Listen up!" Cranky said. Everyone was still doing their thing. Cranky sighed, and rubbed his hands. "I said listen up!" Cranky shouted. His loud voice did not put them into silence mode. They were still talking to each other, and laughing. Cranky Kong balled up his fists, and yelled really loud. "WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP ALREADY?!" The Kongs quickly became quiet. Cranky brushed off his arms, and sighed again.

"Thank you. Now, this party here is to celebrate a miracle. The greatest recovery of all our hearts and minds, our friend has returned to be with us. We are now a whole Kong family again. Let us give cheers to our one and only hero who did risk her life to save Kongo Bongo Island, and brought King K-Rool down to his green knees of failure: Tiny Kong!"

All the Kongs cheered in the most happiest hour. Tiny was really excited to get all the attention from her friends that it really put her in a good mood. Donkey Kong, and the others came around spreading their love, and joy to her.

"You are awesome dudette!" Funky said with glee.

"Alright, Tiny!" Diddy cheered.

"Oh, Tiny. It's so wonderful for you to be here again. Instead of you being gone, you are here with us forever," Candy said.

Tiny's mood had changed. Her friends were so happy to see that they would not let anything happen to her, and that she will stay forever like Candy said. That's when Tiny realized that she was only here for a few weeks because of King K-Rool. While everyone was still cheering, Tiny was still in her chair looking down at her food thinking hard. She turned to Dixie who was just filled with happy tears. Tiny knew that if Dixie found why Tiny actually came back, Dixie would be crushed, and her friends will be in serious danger.


	7. Chapter 7

After the party was over, and everything was cleaned up from the beach, Tiny Kong decided to take a trip to the White Mountains to meet her new friend, Eddie the Mean Old Yeti. Junior was running up to her to see where she was heading. "Hey! Hey! Wait up! You monkeys walk really fast, you know!" Junior the Klaptrap yelled at Tiny Kong. Tiny continued on to Eddie's place. Junior finally caught up with her. "Where are you going now?" Junior asked.

"I'm going to say hello to a friend," Tiny answered.

"Ooh. A new friend. I shall tag along with you," Junior stated. He climbed up Tiny's pants leg, on her back, and sat on her shoulder. "Just in case this new friend of yours gets out of hand, I got some teeth to sink into his bad behavior."

"Oh, please," she said while shaking her head.

"It's true. I will give em' a really good beating that is if they get out of hand like that guy we bumped into...Eddie? Yeah. That's his name. Eddie. That crazy guy with that club," Junior said with a grunt.

"Actually, that is exactly who I am going to go see right this minute, Junior" she giggled. Junior's body stiffed up, and he fell off of Tiny's shoulder. Tiny walked on leaving him behind. He got up, and ran in front of her. "No way. You're kidding right?" Junior asked.

"Nope," she replied to his question.

"You mean Eddie? Eddie the mean old Yeti?" Junior asked.

"Yep," Tiny answered.

"The guy with the biggest club in the whole wide world?"

"Yep"

"The guy with the most terrible grammar that can make someone's mother cry?"

"Yes yes yes, Junior. All of those fit his description. Remember, a long time ago, he let us stay in his cave to get warm until we were ready to finish our adventure. He did not exactly wanted to hit us," Tiny explained to him.

"That's probably because you were up in there looking too cute to him. When he saw me...well...I think he growled at me a little bit," Junior said. Tiny giggled at his exaggerations, and set on out of the jungle to the White Mountains. In the cave, Eddie was beating on his barrels with his massive club. Tiny Kong walked in with Junior walking behind her in fear. Tiny called out his name, and Eddie reacted to her voice. He dropped his club, ran to both of them, and grabbed them to give out his hugs. His muscular arms was squeezing the two so tight that they could barely breathe.

"Oh! Oh! You two...heroes save Kongo Bongo Island! Me so happy! Happy!" Eddie said happily.

"Um...if it is not too much trouble...could you tell your snowy friend that we are not a bunch of pillows here?!" Junior said while wheezing.

"Eddie...please let us go...you're hurting us..." Tiny pleaded to him while trying to gasp for air. Eddie got the message, and dropped his new friends. He sat on the ground with the club in his hand, laughing. Tiny started laughing along with him. Junior rubbed his chest, and looked at both of them wondering why they were laughing.

"Eddie so happy to see his friends again. Including pretty girl, Tiny," Eddie said. Tiny blushed hard.

"Oh great. Here we go again with this broken grammar he has," Junior sighed.

Tiny Kong slapped the back of his head to get him to stop his aggravating assaults. Tiny chuckled nervously hoping Eddie won't start swinging that club of his. "You'll have to excuse him, Eddie. Again, he's putting his tail in his mouth," Tiny said. Eddie's head was down, and he had a sad expression on his face. Tiny wondered why was he looking so down, so she asked out of curiosity. "What's the matter?"

"Donkey Kong came...and told me...pretty girl Tiny died," Eddie said sadly. "Me, Eddie, was crushed.

"But Eddie, I'm here...you thought that I wasn't ever going to come back, huh?" she asked.

"No...but now that me see you...here with blue friend...and Kongo Bongo is saved from K-Rool...me feel much better," Eddie said.

"And to think that the kiss he planted one on ya a while back actually straightened up his grammar...give him a kiss again," Junior said.

"Junior, shut up!" Tiny said through her teeth. Then, she turned back to Eddie, and smiled. Eddie smiled back at her. Junior scratched his head, and then thought of something to strike up another conversation. "Say...Eddie? Do you always have that club with ya?" Junior asked. Tiny gave Junior a cold look. Junior did not know what he did wrong to deserve the look she was giving him. In return, he made a face by sticking his tongue out, and bulging his eyes in a weird way. Tiny stuck her tongue back out, and nudged him in the head. Eddie was sitting there watching the two go at it with each other, and he started laughing. Tiny and Klaptrap stopped poking at each other just to find out why was Eddie laughing so hard.

"Two friends...funny!" Eddie laughed. Tiny thought it was pretty funny, too. Junior didn't though. After the little conversation they had, Tiny spent the rest of her time in the cave eating bananas with her new friend, Eddie, who was so happy to see her face once again.


	8. Chapter 8

After Tiny Kong had her moment with her new friend, Eddie the mean old yeti, she started walking home. Junior was walking beside her looking up at what she was doing. Her head was down, and she had a worried look on her face. Junior wasn't quite sure what was going on with his main buddy, but he knew something was up because she had not said a word ever since they left Eddie's snowy cave. They walked for two minutes, and she still has not said a word. Junior was getting really frustrated so he tried to get her attention.

"Tiny? Tiny? Are you listening to me?" Junior asked. She still continued walking not even noticing that Junior was talking to her to get her to say something. "You'll." Tiny Kong? Tiny?!" he shouted back. Tiny immediately woke up from whatever she was daydreaming about, and looked at Junior in response.

"Sorry, Junior," Tiny apologized.

"What's with you? You haven't said a word ever since we left the place. Is there something wrong?" He said. Tiny chuckled a little bit. "No no. Everything is fine. No need to worry," she answered quickly. " I just have a lot on my mind right now." Junior scratched his head. "Care to talk about it, old chap?" He asked with his head slightly tilting to the left. Tiny Kong responded by shaking her head. Junior shrugged and walked along. Junior decided to go find out what Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong were up to. Tiny walked on home by herself thinking. Her mind were full of commands King K-Rool stated to her. It was killing her. She did not want to betray her friends. She rather die just to save them. If she gives up her dignity to him, she will lose all hope, and that was not what she wanted to do. The sun begins to set in the sky making the sky kind of purple-orangish. Tiny made it home to her monkey hut. She went in, and noticed that Dixie was sitting on her bed with the television waiting for her.

"Whoa! Dixie, what are you doing here?" Tiny asked.

"I've been waiting for you to hang out after the party was over. Where have you been?" Dixie questioned.

"Oh, I had to go see a friend of mine," she answered.

"Ah...was it...your boyfriend?" Dixie said in singsong.

"No. Just a friend. He really isn't the one that would catch my eye," Tiny answered. Dixie could hear the sad tone in her little sister's voice. She had the feeling that something was wrong with Tiny. Tiny walked to her bed, and sat on the edge. Dixie scooted herself over to Tiny, and sat. Tears were in her eyes which was making Dixie scared a little.

"Tiny? You're crying. What's wrong?" Dixie said.

"I-I'm not crying...I just have something in my eye," Tiny said. Tiny wiped the tears away. Dixie knew it was lie because Tiny can't even lie to save her own life. Dixie nudged Tiny with her elbow to get her to talk. Tiny refused. "Tiny, please tell me what's wrong. I really want to know what is going on." Dixie pleaded. Tiny turned to Dixie, and tried to explain what was going on. Before she could say King K-Rool's name, she ended up stopping all together

"What is it?" Dixie asked. "Tell me"

"Uh...i just wanted to say that...that...i'm glad to be back."

"Tiny? I know there is more than that. What is it? Why won't you tell me what is bothering you? Now its the time to let out what you got on your chest" Dixie said. Tiny really wanted to tell Dixie about King K-Rool, but she made a deal with him. "Damn! If I tell Dixie Kong, the whole island is doomed! I better try and change the subject a bit," Tiny thought to herself. "Its nothing. Really, Dixie. I really don't want you to worry. You have done that enough while i was gone." Dixie really wanted to know what was this thing that Tiny was trying to hide. If Tiny wasn't gonna tell her, then Dixie was not gonna waste any time trying to pry it out of her. After their little hangout, and catching up, Dixie went home hoping to see Tiny Kong again. Tiny watched Dixie go on by herself as the sky got even darker. Tiny sighed happily, got on her bed, and watched tv. Junior walked in from the kitchen, eating berries. Tiny happened to see those berries and chuckled.

"Are those berries, Junior?" She asked in a funny way. Junior shoved the berries down his throat and shook his head. He got on the bed, and looked at her and finally said, "No."

"Yes they are. I can smell it on your breath!" Tiny replied.

"Could be yours. That isn't my breath that smells like berries," he said. Tiny Kong was getting really tired. So she got up to go take a nice warm bath. Junior snuck into the bathroom behind her wanting to catch a glimpse of her naked body that drives him wild. Tiny turned on the warm water in the tub and put in some of her favorite bubblebath soap that scented of strawberries. She took off her top, and her furry wristbands and set them aside. She looked in the bathroom mirror and saw the scar that was across her face. It still looked fresh but was getting better when Dixie treated it. The thoughts of King K-Rool were flowing through her head. The thought of her being evil and entering the world of betrayel was murder. She felt a slight pain inside of her and she leaned over on the sink a little bit. The pain was coming from the blue matter that King K-Rool injected into her neck with his bite.

"Are u getting in or what?" Junior asked impatiently.

"Junior!" Tiny Kong grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "Why is it when i get ready to get into the bath tub, you have the urge to follow me?!"

"Just for a good view. Why else would i follow ya?"

Tiny Kong rolled her eyes and slammed the door. She was really getting annoyed with Junior's sexual arousals with her. Tiny decided to let it all go by resting in the bathtub. The water was nice and relaxing. The only thing that is not relaxing is her mind filled with questions and images of what bad things could happen if King K-Rool got his hands on the crystal coconut. "So how is that bath working out for ya?"

Junior asked Tiny.

"You just don't know when to stop, do you?"

"Its not like i am a little kritter kid. I am actually an adult. Just not as tall as you. Like every animal here, i have reached that point of my life where i need to settle for the female," he explained. Tiny chuckled at the thought, but then hearing the words "the female" took it to a different meaning. The female that he was talking about was Tiny Kong. "Well that female better not be me," she stated to him loud and clear.

"Careful. I am that persistant."


	9. Chapter 9

After the warm bath, Tiny Kong and Junior went to bed. Tiny was laying on her back while Junior was resting his tiny body on her breasts snuggling in happily. Unfortunately, Tiny was having some sleeping troubles. Deep inside her body, the blue serum that King K-Rool injected into her with his bite was taking over her body. Her heart turned a very dark blue and started glowing. Her veins were twisting making her feel pain as she was resting. Tiny was whimpering, and groaning. Her insides were changing; transforming her from her sweet side to the dark side. She let out a low monster growl as she opened her eyes to see that they have became monster red like K-Rool's. The next morning, Tiny Kong was on her stomach still sleeping. Junior was already up ready to tackle the day. Tiny's hand was hanging on the side of her bed. He walked over and gave it a slap. Tiny felt the slap and pulled her hand up on the bed. Junior crossed his arms and tapped his feet. He was getting impatient with her. "Its like this girl can sleep for hours" he thought to himself. He climbed on the bed, grabbed her hair, and pulled really hard. Tiny felt the tug, and quickly jumped up, making Junior swing off the bed onto the floor. Tiny rubbed her eyes.

"Geesh. About time you woke up. I was afraid you were dead or something," Junior said while he was dusting himself off. Tiny Kong continued rubbing her eyes because all she was seeing was blurry objects in the way. "Junior?" she called out. "Is that you?" Junior got back on the bed, and tapped her knee to make her look down. "I'm right here." Tiny rubbed her eyes again, and her vision went back to normal.

"Oh, sorry Junior. My vision was blurry for a bit," she answered. Tiny Kong got out of bed, and looked in her mirror. She was still looking the same as the other day, but she woke up feeling weird. She opened up her mouth and the fangs were still there. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong walked in greeting the two.

"Hey you two. Care to join us for breakfast? Me and Donkey Kong are on our way to the Banana Plantations," Diddy asked.

"Sure! I am pretty hungry," she replied as she licked her lips. Junior hopped onto Tiny's back and they all walked out together. In the middle of the walk, Donkey Kong proposed a race to the plantation to see who will get there the fastest. Diddy, Tiny, and Junior enjoyed the idea, and went on to have a race. Donkey Kong did the countdown. "3..2..1..." As Donkey Kong got to zero, they all went off like the wind. Donkey Kong was leading, but Diddy kong was getting ready to be neck to neck. With him. Tiny Kong was way behind with Junior on her shoulders.

"Come on! What are you doing?! They are way ahead of us!" Junior shouted.

"I can see that, Junior. I haven't been feeling my best ever since I woke up this morning," Tiny said panting.

"Who do you think you are fooling?! You are just too slow! Come on! Move that furry booty of yours! Let's get to it!" Junior shouted at Tiny. Junior pushed his sharp claws into Tiny's back. It hurt as well as it was making Tiny very annoyed. He did a few more times after tiny Kong asked him to stop. "Come one! I'm like the jockey and you are my horse! Now get to it! Don't you want to be considered the fastest?!"

"Yes, but not also being considered as being annoyed," she replied back with anger. "Please stop poking me Junior!" Junior continued on poking her back making her even more angry. Tiny Kong's eyes turned red, and she growled really loud. She got on all fours, and ran as fast as a racehorse. She immediately passed Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong. Junior was holding on to dear life. "Slow down, will you?! I think my scales are about to fly off my body!" he screamed. Tiny Kong chuckled evilly. "What is up with that chuckle of yours?! Gah!" Junior hit a branch after Tiny Kong jumped up really high on a tree and started jumping from tree to tree. "See ya later, slowpokes!" She laughed loudly. Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong ran up to Junior. They couldn't believe their eyes.

"Did you see that?! Did you see that?! She flew past us like an eagle!" Diddy said.

"I saw. I even saw where she was running on all fours. Tiny Kong would never do that because she is against it. Wow," Donkey Kong said back. Junior got groaning. "I was holding on for my life. I think I left my heart back there. Anybody want to go check it out?" At the Banana Plantation, Tiny Kong was sitting under a tree devouring the bananas. Junior came up along with Donkey Kong, and Diddy Kong behind.

"Hey guys. I couldn't wait any longer for you slowpokes, so I decided to go ahead and feed myself," Tiny Kong said. Junior walked over, and Tiny pushed a banana peel over towards his foot, and Junior slipped and fell. She chuckled softly, and said, "Clumsy."

"Tiny? Are you okay?" Diddy asked in fear.

"What do you mean, Diddy? Oh, is it because of that little foot race we had. Nailed it in the butt didn't I?" she said as she gulped a bite. She got up and walked over to them. "Don't feel bad. There will be plenty of other races you will win in, but then again I just might have a greater chance at winning the future ones." Tiny chuckled and slapped Diddy's hat off his head. "This monkey got to go. Catch ya later." Tiny ran off on all fours deep in the jungle.

"You see?! You see?! On all fours! I told you she never does that!"

"Do you think something is wrong?" Diddy asked DK.

"I don't know, but it is actually scaring me now," Donkey Kong replied. Tiny Kong was walking alone humming and kicking things out her way. A rock was thrown at her head and she looked back figuring out who did it. Bluster walked out from behind a tree having the guts to come up to her and try to be tough with her. "Tiny Kong! Sorry, I thought that could be a Kremling roaming around these parts. You know, I can fight a Kremling you know," He said with a chuckle. Tiny kong rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Bluster. You don't fight. You are too busy screaming for your mommy to come get you like a little girl. Waah! Waah! Waah! Mommy! I want my mommy! Boo hoo hoo!" Tiny mimicked Bluster.

"Alright! Alright! That's enough! I don't do that all the time, you know," Bluster snapped. Tiny Kong continued walking along ignoring Bluster Kong. "Oh! Really?! You are walking away from me because you know that what I said is right! I don't do it all the time! Now see u that I'm right, you are becoming a big very fat chicken!" Tiny stopped dead at her tracks. Her eye turned red, then turned back to normal. She tried to walk it off, but it was very insulting considering the fact that she is not even fat at all. She was strong just like Donkey Kong. She walked to Bluster with her fists balled up ready to pound him. Bluster had his fists up ready to pound her.

"What did you just call me?" Tiny asked in front of him. "Bluster repeated himself because he wasn't afraid of her. Tiny chuckled, and jumped up really high into the trees. Bluster looked up but did not see her. The branches were creaking, and the leaves were shaking hard. Bluster started to panic, but tried to keep his cool. Tiny started making evil growling sounds, and bringing in evil laughter. Bluster's knees started shaking and his fingers fumbled together. The noises grew louder and louder and bluster was about to have an attack. Tiny jumped down, stood behind him, and let out a humongous growl.

"MOMMY!" Bluster screamed really loud, and jumped up on the branches shaking in fear. Tiny Kong was busy on the ground laughing really hard. "Hey! That was not funny! Not funny at all!" Tiny was still laughing hard.

"You screamed just like a little girl! Ha ha ha! Oh, boy! Ha ha!"

Bluster jumped down. "You really think that this is funny don't you?"

Tiny jumped at him, making him yelp softly. "Who's the chicken now? Just as I thought. Nothing but a weak ass monkey who won't do shit." Tiny walked off rubbing her fists leaving Bluster standing there scared out of his skin. Tiny's unwanted behavior had been increasing few days later. She had no table manners whenever she went to eat at Candy, and Funky's house. She became destructive at Funky's and Eddie's for all we know now that she wasn't any longer welcome at Eddie's ice cave. She made Bluster even more frightened by her jumping out of the bushes and scaring him. A spy camera was floating around the jungle getting all the information that the Kremlings needed. K-Rool was sitting on his throne watching Tiny become destructive, and it was making him very pleased that the serum was taking control over her.

"That's right my little princess. Make Donkey Kong and the others suffer. Soon, that crystal coconut will be all mine, and I will be able to put those stupid apes under my control!" King K-Rool laughed.

"A fine plan, indeed sir. Tiny Kong will be able to be beside you when it is time to take over Kongo Bongo," Krusha said. King K-Rool chuckled at the thought. "Not really," he replied to Krusha. Krusha was confused. He looked over at Klump.

"Not really? Care to enlighten us on that, King K-Rool, sir?" Klump asked as he stayed in position. "I made a deal with Tiny Kong that if she brings the crystal coconut to me, I won't do any harm to her friends. Not lay one claw on them. What she doesn't really know is that the deal...was just a bluff. I left her to go back to her friends believing that I will just pour my heart out on those poor innocent creatures. Like hell I will! Once she gets the coconut and brings it to me, then we will retrieve the Kongs and hold them for captivity so that those furry air headed apes will be working for me," King K-Rool explained to Krusha and Klump.

"But what about Tiny Kong sir?" Krusha asked.

"I got something for that militant chimp. After all, she is the one that foiled my doomsday plan to take over Kongo Bongo. I will show her no mercy this time as long as Donkey Kong and the others stay out of the way," K-Rool chuckled at the thought.

"How many more days she got?" Klump asked.

"She has until tomorrow evening to bring it. Time is ticking for her so she had better hurry it up with that power source or else she will suffer dearly. Then again, she will be suffering anyways," K-Rool answered. King K-Rool busted out laughing menacingly. Klump and Krusha joined in on the laughter too. He snapped his fingers for them to stop. K-Rool was mashing a few buttons to program the spy camera to aim for Tiny Kong to talk. While the floating spy camera went off on a search for Tiny Kong, Tiny was on her way home trying out a few things. She picked up a rock twice her size, and threw it aside making a tree fall on the ground. She got down on all fours and walked not even caring. She let out a low growl as she spotted a river up ahead. She ran up, moved her hair back, and took a few sips of the water. All of a sudden, Junior had sprung up from underwater, and scared Tiny. Tiny spat out the water she was drinking, and it made Junior fall back in the water.

"Junior! Don't do that!" Tiny shouted. Junior climbed out of the water. "What has gotten into you today? You seem a little angry. Need a back rub, buddy?" he asked. Tiny shooed him away. "I don't need a stupid back rub. I just...can I please just be alone? I need to think here," Tiny said annoyingly. Junior walked up close to her wanting to know what she was thinking about. Tiny was actually thinking about King K-Rool's deal with the crystal coconut, and how she was going to be able to accomplish the mission without her friends knowing about what was going on. All she did was sigh, and shook her head for Junior to leave.

"Tell me," Junior pleaded.

"Junior! Please leave me alone! I need 5 minutes of quiet!" Tiny hollered.

"Look, you been snappy at all of us for almost an entire week. Now listen, they are concerned about you. I am concerned about you. You won't tell any of us what is going on!"

"Its because that is none of your business! I am dealing with this! Not you!" Tiny hollered back.

"Dealing with what?! Oh wait! Let me guess, you won't tell me! I am your friend! I may...not have known you the longest, but I am still your friend! All I ask was for you to tell me so I can help you, but you want to get all defensive! For what?! What are you hiding?!"

"I am not hiding anything! I just want your blue annoying butt to leave me alone! Get out of my damn face!" Tiny roared at Junior. Junior snorted with angry and walked away. Fine! Don't expect me to help if you end up in a situation that you can't handle!" Tiny turned away and mumbled to herself. Finally, the spy camrea spotted Tiny Kong, and went for her. Tiny heard a whirring sound and looked around for it. The camera went up to her face making itself bigger, and King K-Rool appeared laughing.

"Nice to see you again, Tiny Kong. Heh heh. Its been long since we talked," K-Rool said. Tiny Kong rubbed her head. "What do you want skeezbag?!" she growled at King K-Rool. King K-Rool just laughed and nodded. "I love that feisty attitude you got. Keep it up. It lets me know that the blue serum is working." Junior heard some voices behind hm. So he tiptoed to hide behind a tree and peaked around it to see what was up. He saw Tiny Kong talking to the camera, and he noticed King K-Rool's face was on it. His eyes grew wide with shock so he stayed in that spot and listened.

"Blue serum? Is that the shit you put inside of me?! I gone wild here! I am no longer my usual self!" Tiny complained. King K-Rool shook his head. "That was the plan, my princess. To get you ready to become one of us. Your first step is to grab that crystal coconut! Remember our deal? If you don't do your end of the bargain, your lives will be in grave danger real soon. You only have until tomorrow evening to get me that power source," he explained.

"Tomorrow evening?!" Tiny gasped.

"Yes! The week is almost up.! Times a-ticking sister so I suggest you hurry it up because when it ends, there is no turning back. I want that power source, and you better make sure it is in my hand or else it will be your head I can munch on!" Junior gagged a little and continued listening to their conversation. Tiny Kong was telling King K-Rool about what was going on during the week. King K-Rool shouted, "No! Those apes are not to know about this! That is part of the deal! You are really trying to get out of this, aren't you?"

"No, King K-Rool, I'm not a coward. I haven't thought of a plan yet. They are everywhere wanting me to hang with them and all but they are already getting curious about my behavior. Cranky, he's a pretty smart guy, and junior-"

"Junior is not your priority! Junior is just another Kong! He belongs to them now, and you belong to us! You better figure out something real soon because your mission is almost up. The deal will be off if you haven't kept up your end of it! Got it?!" King K-Rool growled. Tiny held her head down sadly. Junior was whispering, "No. No Tiny, don't do it." King K-Rool was growling really loud waiting for Tiny Kong to respond to him with the right answer. Finally, she looked up and said, "Yes you majesty."

Junior was about to scream, but he put a fist in his mouth to keep him quiet.

"Good. Tomorrow evening is all you got. So I suggest you try to get it tonight, and leave early in the morning because it will take you a while to get here, I'm sure."

"Yes," Tiny agreed. The spy camera flew away as it shrunk to its normal size. Tiny Kong past by Junior who was hiding behind a tall leaf. She ran off on all fours and jumped up to the vines. Junior couldn't believe what he saw.

"Tiny Kong is working for King K-Rool? All this time? Blue serum? Making her evil? Oh, no! I got to tell the others!" Junior panicked.


	10. Chapter 10

At Cranky's place, everybody was in their complaining and throwing angry fits because during the week, Tiny Kong's behavior was quite unexpected. Cranky Kong was trying to calm everybody down because all the negative tension is getting him irritated, and he wanted a chance to speak out about the situation at least. Junior was running to Cranky's to tell them all what was going with Tiny until he saw the bickering going on. He quietly left and ran to Tiny to make her stop doing what she was doing for King K-Rool. Tiny Kong was at home getting her backpack emptied out of all the junk she did not want so that it can be filled with the crystal coconut. Junior ran in panting heavily. Tiny turned around and noticed him.

"What do you want now?" Tiny scoffed at him. Junior finally caught his breath, and came to her. "I had been doing some thinking, and I came to realization that I shouldn't be annoying you so much. I am really sorry for making you angry," Junior apologized. Tiny Kong shrugged , and said, "No problem Junior." Junior really wanted Tiny to tell him about King K-Rool so he got on the dresser. "Now that the little situation has been cleared up between us, is it alright if I can ask you a question?" he asked her. Tiny Kong looked at him. Junior was looking at her waiting for her to accept. She nodded and continued doing what she was doing.

"Just one question, and I know you have the answer. Back out there in the jungle, what was that deal you made with King K-Rool, huh?" he asked. Tiny paused. She remembered the conversation she had with King K-Rool, but what she did not know was that Junior was listening. Tiny knew what he was talking about, so she tried to cover it up with a lie. "I-Idon't know what you are talking about. What deal? Why would King K-Rool be here?"

"What?" Junior responded back. Junior knew that Tiny had the answer. Was she really thinking that she can fool Junior after he saw the whole thing with his own to eyes? Tiny walked away from the dresser hoping Junior won't discuss it anymore, but the little klaptrap was curious. "Don't play dumb with me. What was that deal you made with King K-Rool?! You know the answer! Now explain!"

"Junior, really! I don't know what you are talking about!" Tiny snapped.

"Oh please! I saw it! I saw everything and heard it all! That floaty spy camera...thingy! A-and it had King K-Rool's face on the screen and you were talking to him about grabbing that crystal coconut from DK and the others!" Junior explained to her. Junior ran out the hut yelling. "Tiny Kong is working for King K-" Tiny grabbed him and threw him back in the house. She closed the door, and charged at him. Junior was trying run away from her, but wasn't fast enough. Tiny grabbed him by his tail.

"Since you know it all now, I suggest you keep your mouth shut okay?!" Tiny asked. "If the others found out, I just might kill you.

"Are you hearing yourself?! What has happened to you?! You weren't that lovable, playful hot girl that I knew before! Well, you are still hot, but still!" Junior replied. Tiny Kong growled and dropped him. Now that Junior has found out about it, it became another problem for her. She would now have to keep Junior from blabbing it out to the other Kongs. "So, all this time, you were only here to steal the coconut away for King K-Rool to have? Are you nuts?!" Junior asked.

"I am not nuts! You don't even know what is really going on here! I have to do it to protect them! King K-Rool was gonna kill us if I don't give it to him! That is the deal! They don't know anything about this, and they never will as long as you keep that big mouth shut!" Tiny said angrily.

"Ha! Do you honestly think that King K-Rool is not going to kill you apes when he first gets that crystal coconut? He's gonna do it anyways once he get a hold of that power from the coconut. Remember, he is evil! Even evil than before! No telling what he is gonna do!"

"I will just let him have his way. All I care about are my friends. I don't want anything to happen to them. If they find out, we are all doomed. I will have to get that crystal coconut, and you are going to help me," Tiny told him. Junior jumped back. "What?! Me?! Help you?! No way! Nope! There is no way I will do your evil biddings! I gave up the bad side a long time ago. Have you forgotten?"

"Well, Junior. Now is the time to bring it back. I need you on this. You are the only one that knows about it now, so either you help me or-"

"No! You will be in so much trouble once I tell the others!" Junior pointed at her. Tiny Kong got really frustrated, and grabbed him by his neck. She squeezed really tight as King K-Rool would do to her. "Then, I will just have to kill you, my friend."

"No! No!," Junior cried out. "I will do it! I will do it! Just spare my little life, will you?!" Tiny Kong chuckled. "Thought you see it my way. Now we are going to go down there, and you are gonna help get that coconut. Usually, Cranky is napping at this point so it should be easy," she explained.

"Ah, I beg to differ. See, everyone is gathered at Cranky's place, which is keeping him up, and they are very angry with your behavior over the past couple of days," Junior said. Tiny Kong dropped her bag, and sighed. Now that everyone was over there, it was making it hard for Tiny to get what she needed without them knowing. Tiny Kong started thinking of what other alternative is there. Finally she thought of one.

"Junior. You will have to come up with a distraction," she said.

"A distraction?! What if it fails?!" Junior asked in rage.

"Well, that is where you start thinking on the bad side now, Junior. Come on, I got to get it right now." Tiny grabbed her bag, and walked out. Junior really didn't like the new Tiny. He liked the old Tiny. He wasn't even sure whether he should do this for her or not now that his bad side has disappeared. Tiny called out his name, and he immediately ran to catch up with her. Back at Cranky's, Dixie walked in the door looking for Tiny Kong so they can hang together for the day, but she noticed her friends' angry looks, and was curious.

"What is the matter with you guys?" she asked.

Donkey Kong blurted out," Your sister! That is what is the matter!"

"Yeah! Your sister is starting to get on our nerves now!" Diddy Kong agreed. Everyone started talking at once. Cranky whistled really loud to get them all to stop shouting, and just listen to each other. "What did Tiny Kong ever do to you guys?" Dixie said.

"Earlier this morning, we invited Tiny Kong to eat with me, and Diddy Kong at the Banana Plantations for breakfast. In the middle of the jungle, we decided to have a little foot race, and we all know Tiny really isn't the fastest on two feet. So we took off. Me and Diddy were neck to neck, but Tiny Kong came flying in like a cheetah!"

"Faster than a cheetah! She was going over like...like 100 mph! She was so far ahead we couldn't see her," Diddy finished off. Dixie Kong was really confused. She wasn't sure what these two were getting at. All she got out of it was that Tiny won her first foot race, and they are just being two big spoil sports. Donkey Kong then added the fact that Tiny ran on all fours when she was against doing that. Dixie Kong was even more confused.

"All fours, you say?" Cranky replied.

"Yes, Cranky. On all fours," Donkey Kong said.

"Okay, from what I see here, I think you two are nothing but a bunch of spoil sports. So what if Tiny won a foot race? Sometimes you win and sometimes you lose. And so what if she ran on all fours? Maybe that was something she wanted to try out for a while," Dixie said to them both. Diddy and DK weren't really buying. They even explained to her how Tiny's attitude was. It really wasn't the attitude that they knew and was used to. Bluster spoke up, and told Dixie about how Tiny scared the living daylights out of him. It caused him to not able to come out of the mansion for the last couple of days and he ended up giving Candy those days off with pay because his momma said so.

"Bluster, you have always been scared of my little sister. That is nothing new," Dixie talked back to him.

"Well, that dudette totally trashed my pad. There were claw marks all on my walls, and bite marks on my couch, and on my favorite surfboard I take out every now and then to ride the epic waves," Funky explained angrily. "Whoa whoa whoa! How do you even know that Tiny Kong did that to your place, Funky? That sounded like something a Kremling would do," Dixie inquired.

"She was in my hut. She wanted a drink of water with a slice of lemon, and I went to fix the girl some. Came back, and saw that my pad went on a wipeout spree. To top it all off, she was no longer in the hut. So I drunk her water. Ha! That'll teach her." Dixie wasn't sure about what they were telling her. Tiny Kong may have done some aggravating things, but this didn't seem like her. Cranky Kong was sitting on his chair hearing the responses they were giving, and he was thinking about something that pertained to Tiny's behavior.

"Tiny Kong attacked me! I was so scared. I did not do anything wrong to her," Candy started sobbing.

"She attacked you, Candy?!" Donkey Kong replied quickly. Candy Kong showed him the scar on her right arm. It wasn't deep, but it was painful. Dixie took a look at it, and was curious. Donkey Kong wrapped his arms around his girl, and looked at Dixie. "Look Dixie, Tiny Kong attacking my girl out of the blue? That is not right! No one attacks my girl like that. So what are you going to do about this?"

Dixie scratched her head, and thought. "I will talk to her. Really, I will talk to her, and get to the bottom of this. All of what you guys said did not sound like my sister at all. My sister would never do these things! You guys might be the ones in the wrong, and you trying to put it all on my sister!"

"From what I'm hearing, Tiny Kong has became rude, pushy, bossy, and even more aggressive, Dixie. You can't possibly stand there, and say that she hasn't been acting like that around you," Cranky stated.

"She hasn't. She was never like that towards me, but like I said I will talk to her. If I found out tha none of this is true, then you all can go to hell!" Before Dixie Kong can take a step out the door to find tiny, Junior ran in panicking telling them that tiny Kong has been hurt along the way here. Dixie followed Junior, and the rest went behind her leaving the hut empty like a barrel. Tiny Kong wasn't really hurt. Tiny was hiding behind the door waiting for them to leave. She walked in, stomped the floor 3 times, and the crystal coconut appeared on its stand. Tiny Kong slowly grabbed the coconut, and looked at it. Inside her body, the blue serum was working its magic making her feel that what she was doing was right, and that she will never ever have any regrets. She put the coconut in her backpack, and walked out making sure that they were coming back. What Tiny forgot to do was stomp her foot three times again to close the orb back up. Tiny ran all the way home.


	11. Chapter 11

"Really, Junior?! Why did you say that Tiny Kong was hurt?! I was really worried there!" Dixie yelled at Junior.

"Aw come on! It was just a joke. Don't you know a joke when you hear one...or see one? Junior chuckled nervously. Dixie Kong growled at him for what he did. When they got back, they spotted the orb open, and the crystal coconut was not in its place. They all gasped. Donkey Kong ran to the orb along with Diddy Kong.

"The crystal coconut is gone. Just like that!" Diddy said in shock.

"And I would have to say that it was pretty fast that it disappeared," DK added. Cranky kong was really going crazy now. "We all left at the same time, and the coconut has been swiped. Seems to me that someone was here watching us leave, then came in to take it." They all started murmuring and talking all at once about who would take it. "Do you think King K-Rool came, and took it?" Candy suggested.

"If it was then we are all doomed," Cranky said. "But then again..."

Everyone had the same idea as Cranky kong. They looked over at Junior was playing around with his tail. He saw all the eyes, and the blame going towards him, and his cheeks turned red. "Me?! You guys think I stole the crystal coconut?! I was with you guys the whole entire time!"

"We know, but you were the one that told us that Tiny Kong was hurt somewhere when she really wasn't nowhere around at all to make us all go out with you which gave whoever was watching us leave plenty of time to grab the crystal coconut, and sneak out of Cranky's hut. Do you have any idea who done this...Junior?! Donkey Kong asked Junior. Junior was shivering. He really wanted to tell who done it, but Tiny would kill him if he blurted out her name. "You were a distraction!" Dixie shouted.

"Me?! A distraction?! I am not a distraction! I was never one! Guys, please believe me. What I did was just a joke. A joke, that's all. Nothing else." Junior was chuckling nervously, hoping that they bought it. Few minutes later, Junior ran to Tiny's place. He ran in and jumped on the bed scaring Tiny Kong who was fondling with the crystal coconut.

"They know about me being a distraction!" Junior panicked.

"Calm down, Junior. Sure they may have found out you were a distraction, but that doesn't mean that they know who stole the crystal coconut. As long as you don't tell them, we are all good." Tiny said with a sigh. Junior started laughing. "We? There is no we. I am not part of this...this...evil scheme here!"

"You were my distraction. I think you just became a part of this evil scheme. Now just relax, okay?" Tiny told him. Junior was getting agitated. He had a very strong dislike to what he did. To him what Tiny doesn't clearly understand is that he has given up the evil side; the evil ways ever since he started hanging with the Kongs. "I can't relax! I'm a nervous wreck! They are out searching for the crystal coconut right now! I am not going through with this anymore! I am going to go out there, and tell them the truth!" Junior jumped off the bed, and stormed to the door. Tiny dashed to the door, and closed it. She grabbed him, and let out a low monstrous growl. She bared her teeth at him. Junior wasn't afraid. He had fangs too so he showed his by biting on her nose. Tiny screamed in pain, and shook him off. They both started to fight destroying everything in the hut. Junior was determined to get out the door, but Tiny will not let him. After their little fight, Junior was tied up on the bedpost.

"You can't do this! If they see that you have the crystal coconut, what will you do, huh?!" Junior yelled.

"Easy. You are a Kremling. So I will blame it all on you. I believe that is what my friends think stole the crystal coconut. Now, if you will excuse me, I got to help my friends find the crystal coconut." Tiny Kong walked out of the door. Junior was screaming really loud to see if Dixie or anyone was around to hear. Tiny Kong grabbed a white cloth, and wrapped it around his mouth. "Don't cry like a little bitch. It doesn't sound like you. You are trying to ruin this, and I am not going to let you. So sit here until I get back." Tiny ran out the door to help her friends. Junior was doing everything he can to get out of the jam he is in. He used his claws on his foot to snap the rope in pieces. After that was done, he fell off the bedpost, and hit the ground hard. He untied the white cloth.

"I will show you who's the bitch...or whatever that dumb word means." Junior grabbed Tiny's backpack that was twice his size, and dragged it out the door. "Got..to get to...Cranky's...now... Whoo! I didn't think this thing was this heavy. Everybody else was picking ya up like it wasn't nothing," Junior said while struggling to drag the backpack across the ground. Bluster was on top of Funky's shoulder looking on a branch to see if the crystal coconut was laying there. Sadly, it wasn't. Donkey Kong and Candy were staying low on the ground looking in bushes, and behind huge boulders. Diddy and Dixie Kong were swinging from tree to tree looking for the missing coconut. Cranky and Funky were at the beach walking around, and digging in the sand to see if the crystal coconut was buried underneath it all. Tiny Kong and Dixie were looking from bush to bush, and not one trace of the crystal coconut was found. Dixie suddenly remembered that she was going to have a talk with Tiny.

"Oh, Tiny. While we are out here alone, we need to talk about something. It s very important," Dixie said. Tiny Kong stopped what she was doing and listened. "Um, I was having a chat with the other Kongs, and they were telling me...some things that were a bit confusing. They are noticing a change in your behavior, and I am concerned." Tiny turned her head, and rolled her eyes. "What did they say?" Tiny asked in a low voice. Dixie started to tell Tiny all the things DK and the others said to her earlier today. Tiny Kong couldn't believe what she was hearing. She looked down to the ground without nothing to say. "Are all those true, Tiny?" Dixie asked in curiosity.

"Can't be! Why on earth will I do those things?! I would never harm Candy! I would never destroy Funky's place! They are nothing but a bunch of liars!" Tiny shouted at Dixie. Dixie backed up. "Why are you getting so defensive all of a sudden? A simple yes or no would have ended this. There is no need to shout at me."

"There is no need for lies to be spread about me!" Tiny shouted back.

"Look, drop the attitude, okay?! It was a simple question that needed a simple answer! You can't give me that?! Tiny, you have became rude, and aggressive! Are you hiding something?!" Dixie demanded Tiny for an answer, but Tiny roared at her, and went off with the others. Now, Dixie Kong was angry. Tiny was hiding something, and she knows it. Junior finally made it into Cranky's hut, and was figuring out how to put the crystal coconut back on the pedestal. He was too short to put it up there. He tried to hurry up before they all showed back up here again. The crystal coconut was long gone and the Kongs made it back to Cranky's place with fear. Junior quickly dragged the backpack behind Cranky's potion table.

"We are doomed if we don't find the crystal coconut soon," Candy panicked as well. All the Kongs were getting terribly worried, and it made everything worse when they panicked the whole entire time. Cranky pulled out an air horn, and released its sound to get everyone to quiet down so they can figure this out. "Alright. Since we have now found out that the crystal coconut is missing, we need to figure out who has taken the crystal coconut...and how do we get it back?" Cranky stated.

"Maybe it was King K-Rool?" Tiny added.

"Oh I hope not," Dixie replied.

"That skanky dude...if he taken it, Kongo Bongo Island will be no more," Funky said with fear.

"And we will already be too late," Donkey Kong said with his head down.

"We haven't heard from King K-Rool in days though," Diddy said.

"That still wouldn't matter. Even though we haven't heard from him in days, that doesn't mean that he is dead...does it?" Tiny asked. Cranky Kong was pacing back and forth thinking really hard. There was no proof that King K-Rool took it. There were no fallen scales, and no swampy scent lingering in the air.

"Whoever it was that taken the power source, will be able to know all of its secrets. Loks like we are gonna have to go search far away from here, and see if we can catch that thief. Kongo Bongo Island is in grave danger if we are sitting around here talking all day," Cranky replied. "I don't understand. If the crystal coconut isn't out there in the leafy jungle, then where could that rolling stone be at?" Funky asked.

"Apparently, it's on the pedestal!" Bluster called out. The crystal coconut was sitting on its pedestal shining brightly as it can be. Confusion filled the air. The coconut wasn't there when they all found out a few minutes ago. When they came back from the search, the crystal coconut was on its pedestal.

"What the? How can this be?" Tiny asked in amazement.

"The crystal coconut is magical. It must have made itself disappear," Diddy said.

"It can't do that on its own, you silly monkey! Someone has to wish for it to disappear," Cranky corrected.

"It's so weird that it automatically showed right back up," Dixie said.

"Maybe the thief decided to bring it back the coconut back I assume?" Candy said with uncertainty.

"The thief didn't bring it back. The thief wasn't really planning on bringing back ever.." The Kongs turned to the side, and saw Junior coming from Cranky's potion table. Junior was brushing some dust off of him. "So, you were the one that stole the crystal coconut! I knew there was something fishy with keeping him here with us!" Bluster said.

"No, you big jerk! I didn't steal the coconut!" Junior shouted. "Then tell us, Junior, and I will be happy to pound that thief," Donkey Kong said while pounding his fists together. Tiny Kong was backing up from the crowd getting ready to make a run for it. Junior pointed to Tiny's direction. Her heart started beating very fast. "She did! She was the one that stole the crystal coconut away from you guys!"

"Tiny?" Dixie called her name.

"Whoa. Whoa, wait! Don't listen to him! I don't know what he's talking about. Heh heh. Why would I steal the crystal coconut like a thief? I am not a criminal. I would never do that to you guys," Tiny said nervously.

"She stole the crystal coconut because she made a deal with King K-Rool to bring it to him. Tiny's not here to be with us! Tiny is here to do King K-Rool's evil bidding! Tiny Kong made me a distraction so that she can get it and walk out!" Junior explained all the details. Tiny couldn't say anything. All the facts were true. Her friends were standing there looking at Tiny waiting for some type of explanation.

"Is this true?" Dixie asked with tears in her eyes. "Please tell me that everything Junior has told us isn't true."

Tiny began fumbling with her fingers. Her heart was pounding out of her chest. She was too scared to admit the truth. Eyes were all on her, and it was making it even harder to tell the truth. Without a word to say, Tiny nodded her head to signify that Junior was right about everything. "Dixie?" Tiny called out.

"What?! What do you need to say, Tiny? Is there another lie you need to say?! Huh?!" Dixie yelled.

"It's not a lie, Dixie," Tiny said softly.

"How could you do this to us?! We are your friends! I'm your family! What made you turn your backs against us?! D-Did we do something wrong to you?" Dixie yelled. "It's not you all. You guys didn't do anything to me," Tiny responded.

"So answer this question. Why work for the scaly dude we all despise, Tiny Kong?! Funky demanded angrily.

"I had no choice, but to work for him. He was going to start killing if I didn't," Tiny answered sadly. They could not believe what they were hearing. Tiny soon came to realization that this was going to be the end of her relationship with them. Dixie Kong walked to Tiny, grabbed her by her long hair that has never been in ponytails ever since Tiny came back, and pulled her out. The others followed the girls outside. Dixie dragged her sister to her favorite tree to show a few things. Tiny noticed the gifts that Donkey Kong and the others put near her tree.

"What is all this?" Tiny asked.

"Two months ago, we all were very sad to find out that our member was dead...and gone. After the island was restored from King K-Rool's doomsday machine, we all had a funeral for you to celebrate the life that you had with us. You touched each and every one of us. Including Bluster Kong," Dixie said.

"I wasn't really crying, you know," Bluster advised her.

"You don't know how miserable I was because I kept walking around here thinking that your death was all my fault. When I saw you...here again," Dixie's voice started to break. "I was so happy...my emotions felt so powerful when you came back...till this very day, those emotions are now too sick. I found out that my own sister is a traitor! Can't bring those emotions back!"

"Those emotions are in there...somewhere. You all have got to understand the story behind all of this!" Tiny said to the angry apes.

"How do we know if this isn't another lie you are trying to tell?" Candy asked.

"It's not a lie, Candy," Tiny said.

"Then tell us the truth, Tiny. Why are you really here?! Dixie asked her in a furious way. Tiny took a deep breath, and calmly explained the situation. "When I rose from the spot that I fell unconscious on, I was trying to come back to you guys, but King K-Rool, and his henchmen found me. They made a secret lair where K-Rool can stay hidden to make you all think that he was dead. I've been kept as his prisoner for those two months. He gave me a proposition a few days ago...that he will let me go..if I bring him back the crystal coconut. If I didn't, he was going to kill me, and you all,"

"And you couldn't tell us this?" Cranky questioned. Tiny Kong stood there silent, and said, "I was hoping that you all would understand this without getting upset."

"You thought wrong, Tiny. You stole the crystal coconut away from us. From your friends!" Dixie yelled. "Too bad, you don't have any anymore. I rather for you to go back to where K-Rool is, and become his prisoner for life," Dixie growled. Tiny Kong balled her fists up, and spoke out. "You guys are nothing but phony stubborn bitches! Why can't you all understand what I am going through! What have I done to you all?! For you guys not believe me?!"

"Did you just seriously asked that question? Tiny! You were being destructive, rude, and aggressive. You were never those things! Except for the rude part," Dixie answered.

"You attacked my girlfriend! You don't think you did anything wrong?!" Donkey Kong bellowed.

"I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me," Tiny apologized.

The angry Kongs were turning their backs on Tiny, and walked off. Tiny did not want them to go. Tiny grabbed Dixie's shoulder. Dixie pushed Tiny away from her. "Don't touch me, Tiny," Dixie told her. Tiny grabbed her again just to say she was sorry for what she had done. Dixie got even more angry, and started fighting with Tiny. Tiny got started growling really loud, and pushed Dixie kong really hard into the Cranky's potions making the glasses break and fall on the floor. Tiny Kong was huffing and puffing with anger and her fur was sticking up on her back. Diddy ran over to Dixie, and saw that a piece of glass scraped Dixie's cheek. Dixie looked up at Tiny with tears in her eyes wondering why. Tiny Kong noticed the damage she has done, and wanted to go over to help.

"Dixie? Dixie, I'm so-"

"No! Get away from me!" Dixie demanded her as she got up. "I don't know who you are, but you can not be my little sister! My little sister wouldn't be so...so aggressive! Just leave, and don't come back! Ever!"

"You can't tell me to leave! I'm staying!" Tiny roared back. Cranky stepped into the picture defending Dixie Kong. "You are leaving! You are banished away from here! I want you to leave this place, and go somewhere far away where we can't see you or hear from you! You have done enough already!" Tiny looked the other way crying. Tiny Kong walked out knocking everything over with her fists. After passing the door, she ran off on all fours. Dixie wanted Diddy to let her go so she can go home on her own.

"Diddy. I will be fine," Dixie said.

"Well, I'm glad that is over," Junior sighed with relief. Cranky Kong looked at Junior. "It's not over yet. You are banished along with her!"

"What?! B-b-b-but why am I being banished?! I didn't steal the coconut! Tiny Kong did!" Junior panicked.

"But you helped her get it. Helping an enemy take what is rightfully ours doesn't belong here. You are banished too! Now leave!" Cranky pointed at the door with his cane. Junior sighed. " B-b-but gaah! Fine." Junior walked out the door to Tiny's place to get ready to leave with her. Dixie Kong ran home crying with her hand pressed against her wound to stop the bleeding.


	12. Chapter 12

After the truth had been revealed about Tiny Kong, things had died down, but not completely. Everyone was sad, and hurt about it all. Tiny felt no shame in what she did, but she did feel guilt when she remembered pushing her big sister into Cranky's potion table, and making Dixie get a scar on her face. Tiny Kong was already on her way to wherever she can go far. She passed by Dixie's hut. Dixie Kong still had the scar, and she was looking outside out in the horizon until she spotted Tiny walking by herself. Tiny looked up at the window, and saw Dixie watching. Dixie Kong looked away in anger. Tiny sighed sadly, and proceeded on walking. Junior was going in Tiny's hut to tell her that he as banished. He, too, was feeling guilt. He never wanted to do what Tiny wanted him to do in the first place, but he was doing it because of his life. The hut was empty. Nothing was out of place even though it does seem really messy at times. Junior rushed out to go find his buddy. When he found her, she was getting ready to sit by herself and think.

"Hey," he panted. "Thank goodness I found out. I don't think I can take another step."

Tiny Kong just snorted. She ignored the fact that Junior was talking to her. She started to tear up, but she tried to choke it up. "I..I was banished as well. So that means we both are in the same boat?" Junior said with a tiny chuckle. Tiny Kong continued to ignore him. Junior sighed.

"Look, I am sorry. Really, I am, but I was trying to help you. I didn't think it would lead to you being banis-"

"Don't lie to me," she talked back. "You wanted me banished. So you went ahead and told. I should have known better than to trust you. Of course, you can never trust a Kremling. No matter what size."

Junior growled.

"I really don't know why you are being angry with me! At least, I tried to do the right thing! Unlike you!"

Tiny Kong got up, and started to walk away from Junior. Junior continued following her. Along the way, they both were just going back and forth at each other trying to prove who was wrong and who was right. "You are completely brainwashed! You are just like those Kremlings! Too dumb to realize that their plans will always fail!" Junior shouted.

"Have you forgotten that you are a Kremling too?! Remember, you are not like us!" Tiny bellowed. Junior laughed. "You are not like us?!" Have we forgotten that you are no longer a Kong to them?! You are Kremling in their eyes, and I agree with them. You are pathetic! I don't know what that king did to you, but you are not the friend I knew before! You are nothing but a big, stupid, pathetic traitor with a coldhearted…heart! Hell, you are exactly like King K-Rool in that spitting image!" he added. Tiny Kong charged at him growling. Junior jumped back, and landed on her head. He stomped on her head, and she brushed him off. She grabbed him, but he took his massive teeth and bit her hard, making her lose the grip. The clouds were forming, and the rain started coming in hard. The two were still fighting each other until Junior fell on the gorund, and Tiny Kong tripped over, and fell downhill. Junior laughed, but his foot was caught in some of Tiny's hair, and he ended up rolling down the rocky hill with her. They both reached to the bottom, and Tiny pushed him away.

"You make me sick! Sick I tell you! You say you were doing the right thing?! You weren't! You ruined everything! We will all die because you couldn't keep your mouth shut! You are a little bitch! And I hate you! I don't know why I am stuck with you!" Tiny bursted into tears.

"You are stuck with me because I am banished along with you," Junior responded. Tiny sniffed and sighed. "Whoopee...thank you Cranky," she said in a low tone of voice. Tiny Kong got up, and went on walking again.

"Where are you going?" Junior asked.

"I got to get out of here. Once King K-Rool, finds out that I blew this, he is gonna come hunting for me. Its best for me to go where I can't be found by him." Junior ran to her. "Then, I'm coming too," he said proudly. Tiny Kong shook her head. "No, Junior. Its best that I go alone here."

"You will be stuck with me either way, my sexy blondie," Junior told her with a smirk. Tiny gave up. She had no choice, but to let him come or else she won't hear the end of two set out on their little adventure of banishment even though she was still angry with Junior, but he didn't care. Behind them was King K-Rool's spy camera. It picked up everything that Tiny said about her friends finding out, and it was eating him. King K-Rool was sitting on his throne trying his best not to go into his dramatic fits of rage. He emitted low monster growls and his eyes turned red ready to strike something. Tiny Kong's friends had found out, and it was not the kind of successful thing for it to be. General Klump walked in with his soldier Krusha. "You okay, your majesty?"

"K-Rool just laughed. "Yes, Klump. Everything's fine. I have a job for you two to do for the next morning." They both saluted and started to listen in on King K-Rool's plan. At Dixie's place, Dixie was still looking out the window. Diddy Kong was sitting on the couch twisting a wet rag to put on Dixie's cut. He went over there to heal it, but Dixie kept fanning him away.

"You know, if we don't take care of this, its going to get infected," Diddy informed.

"I'm fine, Diddy. Its not hurting that bad," Dixie answered sadly. Diddy threw the towel on the couch. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"I just can't believe she did this to us. What have we done to her for her to do this? What made her act so...so evil?" Diddy took off his hat, and scratched his head. "My guess is King K-Rool," he answered. Dixie blew out air from her mouth, and thought about it. "I am not sure if I did the right thing. Having her banned from here. Where can she go?"

"I'm sure she will be fine. I really did not appreciate the fact that she pushed you into Cranky's potion table. She is getting what she deserves. Believe me," Diddy explained. Dixie wasn't sure about it still. She really wanted Tiny to come back because no telling where Tiny Kong will end up next. Diddy Kong went into the kitchen with the wet rag. "Things will be okay now. You don't need her, and she doesn't need you. She pretty much showed us that back at Cranky's," Diddy added while in the kitchen. Dixie looked back out the window. Dixie Kong pulled her hairband off her head letting her hair flow down. She took off her beret, and threw it on the ground.

"But I do need her...I love her," she said to herself before going to lay down on her bed. Dixie had strong feelings for her sister, but not in a sisterly way. The last few days with her hangout at Tiny's place was special, and it meant something which was why she was getting the feeling of guilt.


	13. Chapter 13

The next day, the sun started rising high in the sky, and the two banishees, Tiny Kong and Junior were still asleep while there was still some dark around them. Junior was snuggling up under her feeling her warm fur on his body while she stayed there motionless. There were some bushes rustling near them, and Tiny's keen senses picked it up. Tiny woke up suddenly, and she looked around. Junior woke up from her movement.

"What is the matter?" he asked while yawning.

"I thought I heard something," she answered, More bushes were rustling around them. They heard some major growling in the air. Tiny Kong was hping it was her stomach, but sadly it wasn't. A few Kremling troops jumped out with their laser guns growling and ready to fire upon command. Tiny jumped with Junior, and she told him to run. They both ran off with the troops trailing behind. A command was told, and they fired at Tiny and Junior. Tiny dodged as much as she can with Junior on her shoulder holding on tight so he wouldn't fall.

"They are gaining on us!" Junior panicked. Tiny looked back then ran even faster. She got on all fours, and took off. They came across a steepy hill. Tiny Kong climbed with all her might, but it was becoming difficult with all the rocks sliding under causing her to slide down towards the troops. The troops caught up, and fired at her and Junior. A laser beam hit a rock beside her hand, and she jerked back falling down the hill which wasn't far from the ground. King K-Rool came in roaring snatching Junior away from Tiny Kong. Two soldiers caught him, and put him in a cage where he can't get out. King K-Rool grabbed Tiny, and pinned her to a tree. He was growling, and breathing heavily making her scared out of her wits.

"Where is it?" he asked her.

"Where is what?" Tiny asked shyly.

"Where is my crystal coconut?! Don't play dumb with me!" he roared.

"I-I I was going to go down there, and get it for you, K-Rool," Tiny lied. King K-Rool shook his head, and chuckled at her. He knows that Tiny Kong was lying because he happened to see what she was doing all of yesterday. Tiny Kong became a nervous wreck. Her heart was pounding hard, and she was sweating. "Do you honestly think that I am going to fall for that pathetic lie? Hmm? How stupid do you think I am?" he said in her ear. Tiny Kong closed her eyes tight knowing that she was going to die, but he did threw in an uppercut, making her fly up and fall on the ground. The black metal cuffs was put on her hands. Another cuff was around her neck, and all three cuffs were connected to one long chain that King K-Rool was holding on to. Tiny's mouth was bleeding bad, and she turned to the side, and spit out some.

"If you wanted this thing so bad, then how come your green butt didn't come down here, and get it yourself? Are you that lazy?" she asked him. King K-Rool turned to her, and said, "Payback."

"Payback?" she repeated.

"After destroying my doomsday machine two months ago. I should have killed you when you first came into my lair. I knew I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up about all this because you can never trust a Kong to do anything. You blew it when you had your little friend beside you, and he told them everything. Now, the punishment for you will come, but first, let me show you how I run things around here now," K-Rool chuckled. He pulled on the chain, and it pulled Tiny forward, but Tiny went up on his arm, and bit him with her sharp fangs the blue serum gave her. King K-Rool grabbed her by the head, and threw her on the ground.

"Hmm...that blue serum just might be in good use for you, but that doesn't make you any stronger than I am. Just know now, that the deal is off."  
King K-Rool pulled her up by the chain, and she kept fighting back. At Cranky's hut, the troops were already holding the other Kongs in captivity. The guns were pointed to them. King K-Rool came in with the rest of the soldiers laughing.

"King K-Rool!" They all shouted at once.

"Nice to see you all again," he said with a smirk.

"Let us go King K-Rool! You are not going to get away with this!" Donkey Kong commanded.

"I am here to retrieve what I been wanting for the longest, Donkey Kong. I came here to finish what I have started, and since you all are under my troops' grasp, you can't do anything about it!"

"Oh, yeah? I can pound them really good, and you won't be able to have any troops left, you pongack!"Donkey Kong said to him.

"Yeah, and we will be coming after you too," Dixie added.

"King K-Rool laughed. "Look around, you idiotic monkeys. My troops here are 10 times stronger than all of you combined. Thanks to that blue serum that I had given them. It made them more evil, and more powerful than ever...including me. That blue serum was also a backup power source for my doomsday machine, but your friend had to come in and ruin it all."

"Tiny Kong came to save us, and save this entire island! She was risking her life for us!" Candy shouted. All the Kongs agreed.

"She stopped you once, and she can stop you again," Funky added.

"Ah, but you all banished her from here. So, who is coming to help you out now? I believe...no one is," King K-Rool replied. "Dixie?" he called out. Dixie looked up from the ground angrily.

"I made your little sister a deal. I told her that if she gets the crystal coconut for me, I will spare ya'll lives. Give you all your freedom...right into my dungeon! Unfortunately, I never told her the dungeon part. The deal was off when I found out that you all have been informed about it," K-Rool explained.

"You tricked my sister into getting that coconut just for you not to spare us?!" Dixie shouted at him. "You are a lying sack of scum! You won't get away with this!"

"Oh, but I have already. Enough chitchat! I am here to take what I want, and that is this lovely power source, and you all in captivity. With you out of the way, there will not be a single obstacle in my path," King K-Rool laughed menacingly. Donkey Kong growled hard. "Don't lay a single claw on that coconut, K-Rool!" King K-Rool shook his finger. "I won't lay a single claw on your precious coconut. I might hurt it with all my strength, but I do know that there will be a single paw that will be laid on the coconut." King K-Rool snagged the chain jerking Tiny in front of him. The Kongs eyes opened wide.

"Tiny!" Dixie hollered.

King K-Rool demanded Tiny Kong to steal the coconut right before their eyes. Tiny was backing down from the job, but the harsh whispers in her ear, and the chain jerking was making it unbearable to deny. The blue serum inside her was even messing with the brain. She tried to fight it. King K-Rool kicked her in the back to make her get it. His strength almost broke her back. Dixie and the others were convincing Tiny to not do as he says for they will suffer if she did. In the end, she will suffer herself because King K-Rool was going to punish her anyways.

"Tiny! Please don't do it! Just listen to us for once!" Bluster cried.

Listen to you? Listen for what? Tiny thought those questions to herself. Her friends expected for her to listen, but they wouldn't listen to her. It made her mad inside, and it made her grab the crystal coconut. Dixie called out her name. Tiny looked away. King K-Rool snatched Tiny back towards him, and grabbed the coconut.

"Sad, isn't it?" King K-Rool asked them. Tiny Kong was looking away with tears in her eyes. Dixie looked down with guilt as the troops started to take them to King K-Rool's lair.


	14. Chapter 14

When they got to King K-Rool's lair, the Kongs where hearing some horrifying sounds. The sounds of sawing, and buzzing, and horror screams filling the air. Bluster was whimpering with fright, trying to hold back but the soldier still had him in a tight spot. Once they got in, King K-Rool demanded his troops to put the Kongs in a gigantic cage. He jerked Tiny close to him. Tiny Kong had never been so scared. Her friends were fighting the soldiers, but they quickly stopped when some troops came over, and pointed their guns at them. K-Rool walked over there, along with Tiny, laughing menacingly in their faces.

"How do you like your new home?" He asked with a smirk on his face. Donkey Kong rammed into the bars. "Let us out of here!" DK roared.

"Why? So that you can destroy my plans of taking over Kongo Bongo? Sorry, but that won't be happening, you menacing furball. You all are now under my power. Under my authority! That means you have to do exactly what I say or else suffer the consequences!"

"It won't be long before your big green butt suffer the consequences! Your entire plan will fail and you will do nothing, but cry!" Dixie shouted at him. King K-Rool's eyes turned red, and he charged at the cage hard. "I guess you want to be the first to suffer, don't you?! I suggest you watch who you are talking too or else I will personally slice your head off! All of you!" Dixie scooted back while Diddy wrapped his arms around her to protect her. King K-Rool's eyes turned normal again. He scratched his chest, and laughed at the caged Kongs. He turned to Tiny, and gave her a terrifying look. Tiny looked away, but he grabbed her head, and turned it back towards him.

"And as for you?! You will be receiving your punishment!" He yelled.

"Please! Please no! Spare my live! Let me go!" Tiny cried while she pleaded for mercy. King K-Rool dragged her all the way to the dark hallways. The Kongs were looking for an escape as quickly as possible to save her, but the only way out was a key. Tiny Kong was grabbing onto things screaming and hollering for her sister. "Dixie! Dixie! Help me! Please! Help me!"

"No! Noooo! Tiny!" Dixie called out her name. Dixie kicked and punched the bars of the cage. She walked to the corner crying softly and cursing. The others just stood and watched her. Diddy walked behind her slowly. "Dixie?" Diddy called. Dixie shook her head. Tears flowed down her face, and her fists balled up with anger.

"I did it again...I screwed up. She was telling the truth this whole entire time, and I didn't believe her. I had her banished...I didn't care that...that...she actually needed me...I pushed her away...without taking heed that she was under control by that...that...bastard!" Dixie banged the cage bars, and cried. Diddy walked over to Dixie holding her as she sobbed.

"Don't worry, Dixie. Once we find a way out of here, we will get Tiny Kong back, and stop King K-Rool. If these bars weren't so strong, I can just break them with all my fists," Donkey Kong said to Dixie. "We got to get her back. We just gotta. I can't let anything happen to her." Dixie cried. Through the dark hallways of the lair, into the dungeon where Tiny was first held, Tiny Kong was inside sitting on the floor. There was a rope hanging from the ceiling and the rope was tied in knots around a metal bar. Her wrists and arms were tied to the bar. Her head was hung down while her hair covered her face. She felt sick to he stomach. She did not know what King K-Rool was going to do to her. All she know is that she wants protection from her friends and family. Next minute, King K-Rool walked in with her enemy, Kalypso who looked fierce as ever since she was injected with the blue serum. The dungeon door closed with a loud bang. Tiny jumped in fright breathing heavily and shaking with fear. Kalypso walked over, and lifted her head up with her claws that were piercing sharp.

"We meet again, don't we?" Kalypso chuckled. Tiny Kong tired to fight back. The ropes were tied to her arms too tight. "W-what are you going to do to me?" she asked them. "Don't you worry about a thing. I'm sure at this first phase of torture won't be so bad," Kalypso replied.

"If you lay a finger on me, your fucking ass will be sorry!" Tiny bared her sharp teeth and bit Kalypso on her arm. Kalypso jumped back, and looked at her bleeding arm. "Big mistake, little girl." Kalypso went behind, and grabbed Tiny's hair and pulled as hard as she could. K-Rool got on his knees, and shoved his large cock inside Tiny's mouth, and commanded her to suck. Tiny Kong sucked away. Kalypso digged her claws deep into Tiny's back. Tiny was screaming with her mouth full. Her fists balled up tight. King K-Rool continued to thrust deep inside her mouth. Tiny whimpered and screamed. Kalypso dug even deeper into Tiny's skin penetrating it and making it bleed out. Tiny pushed up making K-Rool's cock come out mouth. She screamed in pain until K-Rool slapped her hard. Kalypso and King K-Rool switched places with each other.

"Since you want to scream, let's see how loud you can be for me, sweetheart," he said. He grabbed her butt, and shoved his horny cock inside her pussy hard, and thrusted with all his might. Tiny was whimpering trying to resist the pressure. Tiny Kong looked back at him, but Kalypso grabbed her head, and pulled it facing her.

"Stop it please! It hurts too much!" Tiny cried out.

"Oh baby! You haven't experienced that much hurt yet," K-Rool laughed. He bend her over even more as he continued thrusting hard. Tiny Kong was fighting hard. She jerked too hard to the point where her strength broke the rope, and she took the metal bar and hit both of them in the face. She ran to the dungeon door. Kalypso rushed over, grabbed her, and threw her into the wall making her head hit hard. King K-Rool growled at her. She squeezed her neck, and made her lay on her back as he continued on raping her. Tiny was about to lose conscious but she steady on fighting. He opened her legs, and ramming is cock inside her pussy that was dripping wet.

"Come on! Admit it! You are enjoying this, my sweet and sexy princess!" King K-Rool grunted as he pushed hard. The tingling sensation was all over her body. Tiny was starting to like it, but she didn't want to at all. K-Rool was enjoying himself with her. He grabbed her breasts and squeezed tightly. Tiny was hollering.

"Stop it! I don't like it! Get the fuck off of me!" Tiny growled at him. Tiny was slapped hard once more by his strong hand. He went even harder holding on to her neck. He started going even faster growling in pleasure until his massive cock released loads of his cum inside her pussy. Tiny Kong cried wiping the tears away. Tiny scooted up from under him to run, but he grabbed her leg, and pulled towards him. He went behind her, and shoved his cock back inside her pussy. "You are not going anywhere! Remember this is your punishment!" he hollered. Tiny couldn't resist the pleasures of his cock. She moaned softly so he wouldn't hear her at the time. She still made a few attempts to get away, yet failed. She started moaning along with him as he pushed in deep and hard making himself cum another huge load into her pussy. She laid on her stomach panting heavily. After the rest period , it was phase two of her punishment.

K-Rool picked her up, and threw her to the side. She whispered in Kalypso's ear, "Make sure she doesn't get out of here alive." Kalypso nodded at his request, and chuckled. She grabbed her whip, and motioned it to where it made its killer sound. Tiny Kong scooted back in the corner whimpering. "NOOOOOO!" The caged Kongs saw King K-Rool walk out without Tiny Kong. It was making them worry about what he had done to her.

"Where is she? Where is Tiny Kong?!" Dixie asked.

"Maybe King K-Rool got her locked up somewhere," Candy replied.

"Ugh, can we please hurry up with this here? I am getting really sleepy, "Bluster yawned. Funky Kong pat his back hard. "Maybe you have a plan to get us out of here then, dude! My brain is out like a nightlight right now." Bluster rubbed his back.

"I don't. I was hoping that you guys got a plan. I really don't like being cooped up in a cage. Brings up too many memories," Bluster said with a sigh. They all looked back for him to share those memories, but he wasn't going to tell a living soul anything. "Oh, shut up Bluster," Cranky said. King K-Rool walked to the cage yawning.

"I hope you flea bitten apes are having a swell time in your cage. I did prefer that...zoo look for you guys," he chuckled.

"What did you do to my sister?! Where is she?!" Dixie asked angrily.

"Why worry about her? She's...getting some work done to her. Your job is to sit still in the cage until I finish my nap. My troops here will be guarding the cage. One false move will make you all become throw rugs for my factory! Try not to get any ideas.

Grr! You will have to let us go anyways, you swamp gas!" Cranky said.

"Hmm...well actually, Cranky. I do eventually have to let you all go because you guys will be working in the sewers and the factory rooms until you die! You will be paying me back for all those times that you foiled my plans. This plan, however, will never fail now that I have you locked up like a couple of pets!" King K-Rool snapped back. He walked off laughing menacingly to his room to take his nap. All four of the guards with guns stood by the cage watching their every move.

"Great. These guys are watching the cage. We won't be able to bust out of here now," Funky said sadly.

Dixie rubbed her head. "And if we can't get out of here, Tiny Kong will probably be dead somewhere...and the crystal coconut will all be under his evil powers like last time." Back in the dungeons, there was scratch marks and blood all over the walls. Tiny Kong was tossed into a wall, and she fell with a thud. Kalypso walked over with her bloody whip licking her lips.

"This will teach you to not mess with the King's plans. You are weak just like the rest," she explained. Tiny Kong was struggling to get up. She had many open cuts on her body, and it was preventing her to make a single punch. Tiny made one quick move by pulling Kalypso's leg making her fall to the ground. Tiny got up in time to grab the whip, and stood over. Kalypso was eyeing the whip.

"Let me go, and I won't snag your ass with this bloody whip," Tiny threatened her with her monster growl. Kalypso continued looking at the whip, then looked at Tiny. "Okay okay. I will let you go, but you forgot one most important," Kalypso said. Tiny gave her a confused look. Kalypso noticed a spare knife beside Tiny's foot. She used her tail to gently grab it. She motioned her tail forward towards Tiny's face with the knife, and slashed her right where her left eye was.

"Aaahh!" Tiny groaned in pain. She stepped over Kalypso, and held her hands on her left eye as blood was dripping. Kalypso charged at her making her Tiny lay on her back. Kalypso scratched her side where it was already open. After clawing her to death, she gave Tiny Kong an uppercut and Tiny fell back motionless.

"I think you had enough. The King wanted me to make sure you wouldn't get out of here alive, and by the way you looking, I have done my job." Kalypso pulled Tiny back to the ropes, and metal bar, and retied them into tighter knots. Then she walked out with her bloody whip, and her claws dripping with blood as well. She licked her claws, and sighed happily. Tiny was on the ground lying still. She was breathing, but she was badly injured to move any part of her body. The Kongs saw Kalypso walking out with a bloody whip, and some on her. Dixie gasped, and cupped her face with her hands to prevent from looking.

"Oh no," Candy said with a gasp.

"What have they done to her?! They were killing my little sister! I got to get out of this shit now! She could be dying, and I'm not even there to help her out!" Dixie hollered. She went on a screaming rampage, and the guards were trying to get her to calm down. Her movements were causing the cage to move back and forth until it leans on its side. One of the guards shot at the metal bars, and Dixie stopped.

"Calm your butt down in there. We don't need you interrupting the King's nap," he said. Dixie emitted her angry chimp noises, and grabbed the gun from the guard. "Hey!" he shouted. Dixie shot at him, and hell back unconscious. When he fell back, the cage keys fell out his pocket. The other guards tried to get it. They ended up bumping hard into each other, and fell back unconscious. It was the perfect chance to reach for the keys and escape. Unfortunately, the keys were too far near the cage for them to reach. So they tried numerous ways to get it.

"Why don't we just use Diddy's tail? Should be long enough to reach it," Bluster suggested.

"Great idea, Bluster! First good plan I heard in weeks," Cranky laughed. Bluster scoffed at Cranky, then Cranky hit him in the face with his wooden cane. Dixie grabbed Diddy's tail hard, and pulled towards the key. His butt was getting squeezed between the two metal bars. Dixie pulled even harder, and Diddy tried all his might not to scream. "Come on Diddy! Wrap your tail around it!" Dixie ordered him.


End file.
